Snezhinka
by addictedtocoffee-24
Summary: All Yuri wanted was to get away from her overprotective grandpa and live the life of an independent 'adult'. what she didn't expect was to get involved with the mafia. With secrets of her own, will Yuri be able to survive the crazy world of khr?
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

Yuri knew she was screwed the moment she was robbed of the bag containing her money. She was supposed to land in Namimori, look for a place to live, find a job which would be able to provide her with sustainable livelihood and then live as an independent adult happily ever after.

But instead of doing what she was really supposed to, stupid little Yuri got robbed the moment she landed in Namimori.

The thief had pretended to be a guide who promised her to show every nook and cranny of Namimori. Yuri had happily complied and even paid him an extra hundred bucks for she was a lonely Russian girl who knew nothing about the strange land of Japan and was naïve and rather obvious to other people's intentions having lived a sheltered life all her life .

The only reason why Yuri had decided to run away to Japan was because of Namimori, which was ranked the most peaceful and affordable place to live in by many travel websites. To be honest Yuri didn't care about the place if it meant that she could get away from her overprotective grandpa or dedushka, as she called him lovingly who coddled her too much for her liking. (Heck, she would be more than willing to live in Antarctica just to get away from him) Sure, she loved her dedushka, but the old man was fiercely protective of her and would not allow her to take a step outside their property without at least ten bodyguards secretly following and watching her every step.

Now coming back to the thief. The thief was smart; he had taken Yuri to a dirty, old restaurant, which for the record smelled of piss and cigarettes. He then secretly drugged Yuri's tea with sleeping pills and ran off the moment Yuri's head banged on the old wooden table. The moment Yuri woke up she found herself alone in the restaurant with only her walking stick, clothes and her moneybag missing.

She mentally cursed the person who dare rob her money as she slouched against a pole.

'How can I be so stupid!' she thought pulling her short, choppy platinum blonde hair. Yuri was starting to regret her decision. How could she, a penniless thirteen years old girl survive all by herself a foreign country! (Though said thirteen year old was what many people considered a genius 'prodigy' with many admirable degrees under her belt)

"I miss home…sniff…I miss dedushka…sniff"

She imagined her dedushka calling her over with a warm smile and welcoming arms as a stray teardrop fell from her eyes. Yuri was missing her grandpa to the extreme (lol).

'Was I wrong to run away from home?', Yuri hugged her knees and buried her face in her pale yellow scarf. The sun was starting to set and Yuri was starting to feel hungry.

"Ara, are you okay little miss?"

Yuri looked up. A middle-aged woman with short brown hair was looking at her with concern.

"I'm not okay!" Yuri said..no shouted. The brunette woman was taken aback by Yuri's sudden outburst.

"I have been robbed, I miss my grandpa, I have not eaten properly for the past three days and I don't have a place to live!" Yuri said in just one breath. She felt her eyes become moist and before she knew, she had already started crying.

"Wahh! And all I wanted was to become an independent adult!" cried Yuri.

The woman felt sad for Yuri and patted her head gently. Said girl continued with her crying and started cursing herself and her luck in Russian.

"It's okay umm.."

"Yuri" Yuri said rubbing her eyes. "Sorry for the sudden outburst."

"Oh. It's okay Yuri-chan," the woman said.

"If you want you can stay at my house."

"Huh?" Yuri looked up at the woman who was smiling warmly. The woman seemed harmless to Yuri.

"Really? But I don't have the money to pay you the rent" Yuri said.

"It's okay." The woman said. "Plus I'm sure my son would love having a paying guest with such beautiful eyes."

Yuri blushed as she covered her eyes with her long bangs. The woman had seen her eyes. Yuri 'liked' to keep her eyes hidden with her long bangs, which she refused to cut no matter how many times her grandpa asked (pleaded) her to.

"It's a fashion statement dedushka," Yuri would say to her grandpa who would sigh and simply send the barber away.

"Thank you miss.."

"Nana" the woman said, "But you can call me mama."

"Ma-ma" Yuri said, testing the foreign word on her tongue. She was an orphan. Her parents had died in a freak accident when she was an infant, so to have someone to call mama was refreshing and heartwarming.

"Thank You. Mama." Yuri said smiling warmly.

.

.

.

 **YURI**

"Sorry for intruding!" I said as I entered the Sawada household. The place had a homely feeling to it.

"Yuri-chan. You need to take off your shoes," Mama said

I didn't know much about Japanese culture or etiquette.

"Sorry mama" I said embarrassed as I took off my knee length boots. Mama gasped the moment she saw my right leg.

"How?" she asked still looking at my right prosthetic leg.

"When I was small my parents and I got in an accident which took my parents life. I managed to survive, but had my right leg amputated." I explained.

Mama had tears in her eyes. She then engulfed me in a warm embrace.

"You poor baby!"

"Okaa-san you are back" I broke the hug and turned back. A boy around my age with gravity defying hair and looks similar to mama was looking at me curiously. He had a baby [?] on his shoulder wearing a black suit and fedora. The 'baby' looked at me with his beady charcoal black eyes and smirked.

I flinched under his gaze. Those eyes…they looked so ancient…. I was certain about one thing. The baby was not what he looked like…he was something else….

"Mama!" a kid in a cow suit latched onto mama's leg. "Did you bring Lambo-san grape candies?"

Mama smiled and handed Lambo a packet of grape candies.

"Gyahaha! This candy belongs to Lambo-san and Lambo-san alone"

"Okaa-san who is that?" the boy who I presumed to be Mama's son asked pointing at me.

"This is Yuri-chan. She is our new paying guest and will be staying in your room Tsuna-kun."

Tsuna shrieked before turning a bright red.

"Okaa-san how can I have a girl sleeping in my room!"

"Mou, Tsu-kun" Mama said giving Tsuna her puppy dog eyes of doom. Tears had started forming in the corner of her eyes.

The 'baby' on Tsuna's shoulder hit Tsuna with a green hammer, which I swear was a chameleon a second ago.

"Dame-Tsuna, how dare you make mama cry" the baby said as the hammer turned back into a chameleon.

"Reborn!" Tsuna cried rubbing the sore spot on his head. Reborn glared darkly at Tsuna who Hiee!d.

"Fine!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TSUNA**

"So where are you from Yuri-san?" I asked.

Yuri looked up from her meal and in a heavily accented voice said.

"I'm from Russia."

"Why did you come to Namimori?"

"To get away from an overprotective old geezer who is my grandpa. And to live like an independent adult."

I sweatdropped. How does she expect to live like an independent adult when she is just thirteen years old? Heck, she is a year smaller than me!

"Yuri has more balls than you Dame-Tsuna" Reborn said as he stole the hamburger from my plate.

"Reborn!"

"Protecting your food is a part of your mafia training" Reborn said. Bianchi nodded and continued feeding Reborn his dinner.

'Bastard' I thought before turning my attention back to Yuri who was letting Lambo have her hamburger.

"Gyahaha! Lambo-san got the creepy boy-girl's hamburger." Laughed Lambo.

"Lambo!" I chided Lambo. Though, he was correct. Yuri was strange…she was wearing an oversized baby blue t-shirt, baggy brown knee-length shorts that hid part of her prosthetic right leg and a pale yellow scarf; her face was kind of scary because of her long bangs which covered her eyes and she looked like a boy.

"It's okay Tsuna-san. It's common for people to mistake me for a creepy hobo girl who looks very much like a boy. Yuri said smiling 'creepily'. 'I wonder if it's her actual smile that is creepy, or the fact that her long bangs make her smile look creepy.'

"What!" I shouted at the top of my voice. "You expect me to sleep with Yuri-san!"

"Yes" was Reborn's simple reply.

"Mama says that the two of you need to share the bed for the night." Reborn said. He was sipping on his twelfth cup of espresso (he is addicted to them).

"She said that she would arrange a bed for Yuri the first thing tomorrow. So for tonight share the bed."

"Can't she sleep with Bianchi?" I asked.

"Mama shares her room with Bianchi" Reborn said as a matter of fact

"Reborn!" I groaned. This felt like cheating Kyoko-chan (Not that we are dating or anything * **blush** *)

Reborn glared at me as he transformed Leon into a hammer. "Dame-Tsuna do you want to die young" Reborn said darkly.

I gulped, "Alright. I'll sleep with Yuri-san for the night…."

"Good."

So Yuri and Tsuna ended up sharing the bed. It was quite awkward for the two of them but they managed.

.

.

.

.

.

 _The next morning~_

Tsuna's eyes cracked open slowly as the morning sunlight hit his face. The first thing he saw was the back of the petite, strange Russian girl Yuri who had been 'adopted' by his mother yesterday.

'Oh right, Yuri and me shared the bed last night,' he thought. Said girl shuffled in her sleep and now her front was facing Tsuna's.

Tsuna blushed a deep red when he saw Yuri's adorable sleeping face. Her bangs, which had been covering her eyes, were parted sideways. Perfect brows, long thick eyelashes and the way she was smiling in her sleep made Yuri look heavenly.

Tsuna shook his head. 'I like Kyoko-chan! So why am I blushing like an idiot!'

This caused Yuri to open her eyes. Tsuna felt his heart stop when he saw Yuri's eyes. To simply say that they were beautiful would be a huge understatement. They were a striking baby blue in color with an icy blue tint. Tsuna's breathing hitched when Yuri smiled, her eyes still visible to him.

"Morning, Tsuna-kun" Yuri said.

"Mo-orning!" Tsuna blushed a deep red. He jumped off from the bed and tripped in the process.

"Are you okay?" Yuri asked tilting her head, baby blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

This caused Tsuna a major nosebleed as he stood up on his feet while holding his bloodied nose.

"I'm fine haha," he laughed nervously.

"If you say so.." Yuri said adjusting her scarf. The girl was obsessed with scarfs and even wore them to bed.

'God what is happening to me?' Tsuna thought as he scurried down the stairs to the bathroom to clean his bloodied nose.

Unbeknown to both of them a certain Spartan tutor was watching them while sipping on his cup of morning espresso.

'Well this is interesting' Reborn thought smirking. It was funny to see Tsuna all flustered up in front of another girl who was not Sasagawa Kyoko aka Tsuna's 'Madonna'. Plus, Yuri had managed to pique his interest. The Russian girl had not treated him like a baby, but as a full grown adult, which he really was.

Yuri was strange. She seemed like she was hiding something…. something big… and Reborn hated not knowing things.

Oh, he was so going to look her up.

.

.

.

.

Breakfast went normally. Tsuna kept secretly glancing at Yuri who had covered her eyes with her long bangs. Again.

Lambo kept asking Yuri for her fried egg. Said girl was more than happy to give her fried egg to the little cow. Yuri loved kids. She could never say no to one. Plus, she was not much of an eater and Nana had made sure to fill up the girl's plate with all sorts of dishes (You are thin as a stick Yuri-chan. You should eat more!).

"Lambo don't ask Yuri-san for her food!" Tsuna said. Lambo being Lambo stuck his tongue out and started making hilarious faces in the process.

"Mama-Yuri was the one who gave Lambo-san the permission to eat her food" Lambo said. He had started calling Yuri, Mama-Yuri because the girl was more than willing to share her food with him and even fed him from her own plate. It reminded Lambo of the time when his own mother would feed him with her own two hands (poor Lambo)

"I'm off!" Tsuna said as he exited the house.

.

.

.

"Have a nice day Tsuna-kun" Yuri said. She was holding Lambo with one arm while her other hand was busy holding her walking stick. Yuri had told them that when she was small she used to use her walking stick to support herself, and now it had been a permanent habit of her to always carry her titanium walking stick wherever she went.

Tsuna blushed remembering Yuri's beautiful eyes.

"Sa-ame to y-you Yu-uri-chan" he said nervously before scooting off to school with a smirking Reborn on his shoulder.

'Wait. Why did I call her Yuri-chan!'

"My, Dame-Tsuna has a crush on Yuri~" teased Reborn. He just loved torturing his dame student.

"Shut up Reborn!"

 **Hope you guys like it! Do review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Haru Miura.

Yuri wondered if life was mocking her. Telling her that she will never be able to leave her dedushka's 'oh so comfortable' nest. Looking..no glaring at the wooden box in her hands she silently cursed in Russian.

"That damn geezer…" She said darkly, the air thickening around her as she let off a dark aura.

 _Flashback._

"Yuri, you got mail" Bianchi-nee said and handed me a heavy wooden box.

"Thank you, Bianchi-nee," I said. The older girl gave a small nod and went down to the kitchen to make some of her 'poison cooking'. (Honestly speaking her food tasted amazing to me)

"Who could have sent this?"

My blood ran cold when I saw the small sticky note attached to the side of the box. The handwriting on it was very familiar…too familiar.

 _ **To my dearest Lapochka**_

 _ **\- Your loving dedushka**_

"Mama-Yuri, play with Lambo-san!" Lambo said and latched onto my torso.

"Wait a second Lambo-chan" I said darkly, my eyes still fixed on the box.

"Scary!" Lambo started crying and blew his nose on my pale blue scarf but I was too busy opening the box to notice that.

I nearly dropped the box when I saw what was inside it. There were two platinum credit cards, a wad of bills and a one million dollar cheque.

I closed the box and went downstairs to the kitchen with Lambo still attached to me.

"Mama do we have marshmallows?" I asked.

"We have a packet or two" Mama said as she took out two packets of marshmallows from the cupboard and gave them to me.

"What's in that box Yuri-chan" Mama asked pointing at the wooden box in my arms.

"Nothing important mama. Just some trash that I'm going to burn." I said.

"Oh. Careful with the fire!" Mama said smiling and returned to the kitchen to prepare some snacks for Tsuna-kun.

"Mama-Yuri are we gonna have marshmallows?" Lambo asked, his green eyes sparkling.

I patted his Afro and with a smile said.

"Hai, Lambo-chan"

.

.

.

When Tsuna and Reborn arrived back from school Yuri and Lambo were happily roasting marshmallows in the backyard.

"Oh, Tsuna-kun and Reborn. Would you like to have some marshmallows?" Yuri said. "We even have Bianchi-nee's special chocolate sauce.

Tsuna cringed with fear when Yuri held up Bianchi's special chocolate sauce.

"N-no t-thanks Yuri-chan" Tsuna said as he laughed nervously. He would rather drink poison than eat that.

"Okay." Yuri said and went back to roasting marshmallows with Lambo.

.

.

.

Yuri was sitting cross-legged on Tsuna's bed with Lambo in her arms as she watched Tsuna do his homework. Reborn, sitting on a leather chair was polishing his Leon gun.

Feeling sleepy Yuri yawned and Lambo followed suit.

"Sleepy?" Yuri asked. Lambo nodded rubbing his eyes.

"Me too" she said.

"Tsuna-kun, would you mind me and Lambo-chan sleeping on your bed for a while?"

"Sure Yuri-chan" Tsuna said with a light blush dusting his face.

In the afternoon Yamamoto and Gokudera came to the Sawada Residence to help Tsuna with the extra homework.

"Oie, Tsuna who is that person sleeping in your bed?" Yamamoto asked.

"Oie, baseball freak, don't talk to the Tenth so casually!" Gokudera scolded.

"But, really, Tenth who is that person who is sleeping in your bed."

"She is Yuri-chan. A paying guest from Russia" Tsuna said.

The two boys nodded and went back to doing their homework.

Later, Haru, a strange girl with a tendency to stalk Reborn came and started ranting about how she was going to take 'innocent' Reborn-chan away from Tsuna, Bianchi melted Tsuna's door handle with her demon sakura mocha, the gang started pondering over question number seven, Haru's dad came blah blah blah…

(This commotion caused a sleeping maiden to wake up from her beauty sleep)

 **YURI**

When I woke up there were four strangers- three males (two looked around my age while the other was a chubby middle-aged man) and one female along with Tsuna sitting cross-legged around a table. They were discussing some sort of question, which was so easy even a third grader would be able to solve it. (Only if you are Yuri)

In a corner Reborn dressed in a pink polka dot night suit complete with a cap was sleeping soundly in his hammock. He had a strange habit of sleeping with his eyes open. It was creepy but cute.

The middle-aged man with specs spoke up and said that one cannot prove the problem because it cannot happen.

I remembered the girl calling him her dad and proudly telling Tsuna-kun that he was a university math's professor.

I chuckled. How could he call himself a university level math's professor when he can't even solve such a silly question (oh Yuri…..sigh)

"No. It can be proven" I said. The people in the room along with an awake Reborn turned their attention to me.

"What if, at first, the papers had glue on them. When they fell, the glue would make the papers stick together.

Haha, Tsuna your paying guest is a genius" The boy with black hair said.

"I wouldn't have thought." The man said. He then looked at me closely and gasped.

"That poker face and the prosthetic right leg. Y-You must be…"

"Hahi. Otou-san do you know this girl?" the girl asked.

"Haru, don't refer to her so casually. She is Dr. B.Y. Morozkova."

"Yuri!" I said. (I preferred my middle name over my first)

"Dr. B.Y. Morozkova?" Haru said sounding confused.

"She is the genius Russian child prodigy who received her Ph.D. and M.D. by the tender age of ten. Many consider her as the second coming of Albert Einstein himself. She makes rare appearances in the scientific community, and never fails to amaze people with her research on the human heart." Haru's dad said.

The people in the room kept staring at me with dumbfounded expressions.

I yawned, feeling sleepy and without a care in the world went back to sleep with Lambo in my arms.

.

.

.

"Ne, Tsuna-kun who were the two boys from earlier" I asked as I arranged my futon (mama was kind enough to provide me with one)

"The hotheaded guy was Gokudera Hayato and the one smiling was Takeshi Yamamoto. Both are my classmates." Tsuna replied as he got ready for bed. I was kind of glad that we were not sharing a bed. Tsuna had a bad habit of moving his arms and legs in his sleep.

"Oh."

"They are also part of Tsuna's growing mafia family." Reborn said.

"Mafia family?" I said tilting my head in confusion.

"Reborn! Don't involve Yuri-chan in this." Tsuna groaned, though his words fell on deaf ears.

"Hai. Tsuna is the future boss of The Vongola Familglia. It is the world's strongest mafia family, and I'm his tutor who has to shape him into the perfect mafia boss." Reborn said in a serious tone.

"So are Bianchi-nee and Lambo-chan also a part of the mafia?" I asked and Reborn nodded.

"Cool!" I said before I plopped into my futon and quickly went to sleep.

.

.

.

"Cool!" Yuri said before quickly falling asleep. Dame-Tsuna was gaping like a fish, while I looked at Yuri's sleeping figure with a smirk on my face. Not only was this girl mysterious, she was also a genius who had admirable degrees under her belt at such a young age.

'She was going to be a very important part of Tsuna's growing family.'

.

.

.

.

 _ **Next Day**_

"Ara, Tsu-kun forgot his bento box" Mama said placing a hand on her right cheek.

"Don't worry mama. I'll deliver it to him" I said as I fixed my scarf and grabbed my walking stick.

"You sure Yuri-chan?" Mama asked.

"Hai. This is the least I can do to repay your hospitality." I said smiling.

.

.

.

I spotted Tsuna quite easily. He was on a bridge with a strange person wearing a samurai gear over a pink tracksuit. The person had a hockey stick and chasing Tsuna-kun with it.

"Tsuna-kun, watch out!" I said as I ran towards him. From the other side Gokudera and Yamamoto were rushing towards Tsuna's direction for help.

"Are you alright Tsuna-kun?" I asked as he rushed passed me.

"Yuri-chan, get away!" Tsuna said stopping in his tracks.

"Huh?"

"Look out!" he shouted pointing at the sky.

But it was too late….

Yuri was drowning. She didn't know how to swim. She gasped for breath and struggled to keep herself afloat. Haru was struggling beside her. The crazy brunette knew how to swim, but the weight of her homemade armor was pulling her down.

'Should I f- no that way Haru-san will die." Yuri thought as her vision started becoming blurry.

'So this is how it ends…. I hope Haru-san gets saved…" Yuri thought as she started to black out. 'I hope dedushka will forgive me….'

" _ **Reborn! I'll save Yuri-chan and Haru with my dying will!"**_

 _ **YURI**_

"Yuri-chan, are you alright?" Tsuna asked handing me a towel and my walking stick.

"Hai." I said as I dried my wet hair with it.

"I'm sorry I dropped your bento in the river" I said feeling ashamed of myself.

"It's okay Yuri-chan" Tsuna said waving it off.

Haru was sitting in a corner hugging her knees.

"I hope you have learned your lesson not to bother the tenth." Gokudera said to Haru.

Haru's head shot up. "Hold on to me! Raaaah! I'll protect Haru with my dying will ( she did not mention Yuri-chan). I thought only people on TV said such cheesy things like that" Haru said with a dreamy look on her face.

'This girl is strange' I thought.

"S-She's not sorry at all." Tsuna said.

"Tsuna-kun" A feminine voice called out. I turned my head. There were two girls wearing the same school uniform as Tsuna and his friends. One was a cute girl with short golden brown hair, while the other had long, curly brown hair.

"K-Kyoko-chan" Tsuna spluttered as he looked at the girl with girl with golden brown hair.

'His crush~' I thought and smiled.

"Swimming in the morning. Aren't you cold?" Kyoko asked.

I deadpanned. Which idiot would swim in a river with such strong currents?

"Well, no…t-there is a reason for this" Tsuna said trying to explain the situation.

"I'll save Haru with my Dying Will!" Haru said as she stood up and did a happy dance.

'Namimori girls are strange…'

"We're in front of Yuri-chan and Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna said flustered.

"You'll catch a cold if you don't wear something Tsuna-kun" I said as I wrapped my scarf around him. Since, I wore my scarf while taking a bath all of my scarfs had been made waterproof by my grandpa.

Tsuna blushed turning away and muttered a small thank you. 'It must be because of the cold water'

"Ano." Kyoko said looking at me in a shy manner.

"Yes?" I said.

"You have really beautiful eyes. I wish I had the same." She said smiling.

"What?" I said as the people started staring at my eyes.

"Wow. Your eyes are really beautiful Yuri-chan" Yamamoto said smiling.

"I have to agree with you for once, baseball freak," Gokudera said nodding in agreement.

"They look like sparkling gems" The girl with the curly dark brown hair said.

I flushed a deep red and quickly covered my eyes with my bangs. ' The water must have done it.'

"Why are you covering your eyes?" Kyoko asked.

"It's a style statement" I said as a matter of fact. The others deadpanned at my answer.

"You were wonderful, Te-n-th!" Haru said blushing at Tsuna. "It seems I now have a crush on you"

What are you talking about!" Tsuna said and started running away.

"Tsuna-san I want to be tightly embraced by you!" Haru said chasing after Tsuna.

"He really is an idiot" the curly brunette said, which caused me to laugh lightly.

'Humans are strange… Not that I'm one….hehe'

.

.

.

From above a certain Demon prefect of Namimori was looking at them.

"Hn, that crowd is such an eyesore."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

 _ **Yurochka Nikolai Morozkov**_ was engraved on the back of the beautiful snowflake shaped locket in elegant cursive writing. The shiny piece of jewelry was shining brightly in the afternoon sun as a certain demon prefect of Namimori played with it.

Kyoya wondered what kind of inhuman force had prompted him to commit such a herbivorous act of picking up the locket which was lying innocently on the streets of Namimori while he was out to beat the shit out of some herbivores who were causing some ruckus near his school.

The locket looked expensive. It was made out of platinum with little diamonds on it, and when opened it held a little family photo. The photo was of a handsome man with short gray locks and mesmerizing icy blue eyes hugging a beautiful young woman with long creamy blonde hair and warm baby blues eyes, she was holding a child, who Kyoya assumed was their daughter for the child had platinum blonde hair and her eyes were a mix of the man's icy blues and the woman's warm baby blues. The child was wearing a cute snow tiger onesei complete with a plain orange scarf and looked absolutely adorable (though Kyoya will never admit it aloud in public..hehe)

Maybe the fact that the small child looked like an adorable little animal had prompted him to look for the owner of the locket. After all, Kyoya did have a soft spot for cute little animals and kids in his 'oh so cold' heart.

He grunted. Maybe he needed to beat up a few (more like a hundred) herbivores after he found the owner of the locket to get back to his senses.

.

.

.

.

At the Sawada Household~

"Noo!"

A shout was heard from Tsuna's room, which shook the entire Sawada Household.

"Yuri, what happened!" Bianchi asked frantically as she rushed to the room.

"Bianchi-nee!" Yuri rushed to the older girl and hugged her tightly. Yuri was crying, and she was crying hard.

"What happened Yuri!?" Bianchi asked, worry evident in her eyes.

" _ **I lost it!"**_ Yuri yelled in Russian.

" _ **Lost what?"**_ (Miraculously our dear Bianchi is rather fluent in Russian)

" _ **I lost papa's locket!"**_

"Huh?"

"It is extremely precious to me." Yuri sniffled. "Dedushka gave it to me as a memory of my parents."

"And I lost it….wahh!" Yuri started pulling her hair.

"Stop crying Yuri, I'll help you find it" Bianchi said trying to calm the little Russian girl who she had grown fond of.

"Did you go outside?"

"I went…sniff.. to the market to…sniff… buy groceries for mama" Yuri said.

"Did you try looking outside"

"sniff…No…" Yuri mumbled.

"You go look for it outside and I'll look for it at home" Bianchi suggested.

"Also.." Bianchi trailed as she took two hairpins from her pocket and clipped Yuri's long bangs sideways. "It will be easier for you to look for the locket if you clip these stupid bangs of yours."

"Ok… and thanks for the hairpins Bianchi-nee." Yuri said as she took her leave.

Bianchi gave a small smile. The girl would be quite a looker if only she cut those stupid bangs of hers and stopped dressing like a hobo.

 _ **YURI**_

'Where can it be' I thought as I looked for my locket.

"How can I be so stupid!" I yelled earning the attention of many passersby who had a faint blush on their faces (strange).

I kept looking for it on the street I had taken as a shortcut to the nearby market. It was a small, empty street, which was not used by many people thanks to some Yakuza group that operated nearby.

Having made no progress I slumped on a nearby pole.

"Maybe dedushka was right….I am too amateur to be surviving on my own.." (Legally you are Yuri!)

"Hey there little kitty" a voice slurred.

I snapped my head up. There were two men (One shorter than the other) with ridiculous hairstyles and both of them were wearing a white bandana that read 'Momoyokai'

"Would you like to have some fun with us" the shorter man said smirking as he grabbed my hand.

"Let go," I hissed retracting my hand and glared darkly at the two men.

"My, aren't you a tsundere~" the taller guy purred and pinned me roughly to the wall.

"Now be a good kitty and come with us,"

"Do not mess with me" I warned firmly gripping on my walking stick.

"Haha, you expect us to be scared of your stupid walking stick" the shorter man laughed.

'Ah, foolish people..'

"This area belongs to the Momoyokai group. There is no one to help you.." before the shorter man could continue with his ramblings, I impaled him with the end of my walking stick and quickly tossed him to the side.

"You bitch!" screeched the taller man and launched at me with a knife. I dodged his attack swiftly and kicked him in the stomach with my prosthetic right leg.

"Don't underestimate the power of a stick wielding thirteen year old" I said smirking.

"Hands up!" I snapped my head back. The shorter man was pointing a gun at me.

"Now, now take it easy pal," I said taking a step towards him.

"Shut up!" the man yelled.

' _ **Should I f…. nah'**_

"For disturbing the peace of Namimori, I'll bite you to death"

I turned my head. It was a tall boy with ebony black hair wearing a school uniform with a red armband with discipline written on it. He was holding out a pair of tonfas and looked ready to charge at the short man holding the gun.

"H-Hibari K-Kyoya" The shorty spluttered and looked like he was about to piss in his pants.

'Hibari Kyoya? I remember Tsuna talking about some guy named Hibari who loves sending people to the hospital.'

"You will be bitten to death" Kyoya (Our dear Yuri is not quite familiar with the whole Japanese first name rule) said and attacked shorty with his tonfas.

A few moments later~( cuz I'm too lazy nya~)

.

.

.

After Kyoya was finished biting the two men (Mr. Tall had woken up in the middle of Kyoya's biting session and was dragged into the mess by shorty), he turned to the strange foreigner girl who had put up quite a show by being able to handle the two ruffians on her own before he intervened.

"Thank you," The girl said in her heavily accented Japanese. Kyoya wondered why strangely she reminded him of someone before realization hit him.

"I didn't mean to cause trouble. I was simply looking for something…" Yuri said rubbing the back of her neck before her eyes widened up.

Kyoya was holding a very familiar locket in his hands. Satisfied with her reaction Kyoya handed the locket to Yuri who took it.

"Thank you" Yuri said smiling warmly as her baby blue eyes sparkled brightly in the afternoon sun.

One could see a light blush dusting the prefect's cheeks if one dared to look at him closely.

"Wao.." Kyoya said and gently ruffled Yuri's hair (The girl reminded him of a little animal). "Don't lose it again.."

"Hai" Yuri said smiling as she put on her precious little locket. Kyoya retracted his hand and decided that it was best to go away lest he commit more herbivorous acts.

"Ano, Kyoya-kun I'd like to thank you for the locket" Yuri said grabbing his hand.

Kyoya smirked. The little animal dare grab his hand so boldly and even call him by his first name.

"What's your name herbivore?"

"Yuri" Yuri said letting go of Kyoya's hand.

"You'll bring me a bento box at three pm in Namichu" Kyoya said going on his way.

"I won't fail you Kyoya-kun" Yuri yelled at Kyoya's retreating figure. She smiled to herself as she fixed her purple scarf with little hedgehog patterns.

"Maybe dedushka was wrong.."

.

.

.

.

 **YURI**

"Bianchi-nee where are you going?" I asked holding the baby blue bento box in my arms.

Bianchi-nee was taking out her bicycle from the front yard.

"Ah, Yuri-chan I'm going to pick up Reborn from the Tenth's school" Bianchi-nee said as she put on her helmet.

"Can I come with you?" I asked.

"I need to deliver this bento box to Kyoya-kun" I said holding it up.

"Kyoya-kun?" Bianchi-nee sounded confused. But, the confusion was soon replaced by a teasing smile. "Your crush~"

"N-No" I spluttered. "He is the guy who helped me find my locket. And this bento is a thank you gift to him" I explained.

"Are you sure~" Bianchi-nee teased.

"Y-Yes. Now can I come with you?" I asked.

"Sure"

The whole ride to the school was Bianchi-nee teasing me and ranting about young love with Lambo-chan (who was hiding) trying to steal the bento-box from me.

When we arrived at the school. Tsuna, Reborn, Gokudera and Yamamoto were exiting the gates.

"Yuri-chan what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked while Gokudera excused himself and ran away whilst clutching his stomach.

"I'm here to deliver this bento box to Kyoya-kun" I said smiling and pointed at the baby blue bento box in my arms.

"D-Do you mean H-Hibari Kyoya?" Tsuna spluttered.

"Yup" I said and noticed Kyoya standing behind Tsuna.

"Hello Kyoya-kun" I said smiling. Tsuna who noticed Kyoya's presence quickly hid behind me.

"This is for you" I said handing him the bento box.

"Hn" Kyoya said and ruffled my hair.

.

.

.

The others looked at the pair with shock written all over their face. The demon prefect of Namimori was ruffling a girl's hair (Without killing her) and even accepting her bento box.

'Is the world coming to an end!' Tsuna thought as he looked back and forth between Yuri and Hibari. There was a slight disappointment in his heart, though he quickly shook it off.

Reborn being a great tutor noticed his student's disappointment and whispered.

"My, Is Dame-Tsuna jealous of Hibari"

"Shut up, Reborn" Tsuna yelled, his face a bright red.

"Let's go Tsuna-kun" Yuri said, warm baby blue eyes glistening brightly.

"H-Hai Yuri-chan" Tsuna said blushing. Today, Yuri's bangs had been swept sideways by some hair pins revealing her beautiful baby blue eyes.

.

.

.

"We are home" Tsuna said entering his house.

"Welcome back!" Nana said as she exited the kitchen with a small box in her arms.

"This came for you Yuri-chan" Nana said giving the box to Yuri.

"For me?" Yuri said as she took the box from Nana. She opened the box before closing it with a bang.

"What is in it Yuri-chan?" Tsuna asked.

"Nothing. Just some trash that I'll be burning, pronto" Yuri said darkly.

"Lambo-chan lets have marshmallows for breakfast tomorrow" Yuri said smiling down at Lambo.

"Hai!"

Later that night when Tsuna opened the box out of curiosity coughreborncough his eyes almost popped out of his sockets when he saw the twenty-four carat gold bars in it.

"This is trash!?" Tsuna yelled holding out the box.

"It was sent by dedushka, so it is trash…." Yuri trailed and quickly fell asleep.

Reborn smirked.

'Yuri is interesting… No, Morozkova is interesting'

Reborn still had a lot to find out about Yuri or whatever her first name was. Well, at least finding out her middle name was progress enough.

That night everyone went to sleep peacefully. What they didn't notice was an empty baby blue bento box, which was kept near the open windowsill.

 **Thank you to all the lovely people who took the pain of reading this stupid little story of mine. I apologize for all the grammatical errors I have made and will be making in the future. I would love it if you guys review your thoughts and if you have any ideas feel free to pm me.**

 **Lots of love- Ccla~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

 **Ring! Ring!**

" **Hello"**

" **Milady"**

" **Rudolph. Is that you?"**

" **Yes, Milady"**

" **How are you Rudolph?"**

" **I'm fine Milady"**

" **So…why did you call me?"**

" **I'll be coming to Namimori to meet you."**

" **What! But why"**

" **Milady, I'll meeting you at XXX restaurant near the train station tomorrow at 12 pm."**

" **Huh?"**

" **Goodnight Milady."**

" **Oie, Rudolph wait.."**

 **Cut**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Is something wrong Yuri-chan?" Tsuna asked rubbing his eyes before looking at the clock. It was two in the morning.

"Its nothing Tsuna-kun.." Yuri sighed placing her phone on the table. "You can go back to sleep"

"Ok.." Tsuna said going back to sleep and was out in a minute. This was not the case for Yuri though… She could not sleep for the rest of the night.

'Why does Rudolph want to meet me?'

"Ara, Yuri-chan why are you not eating your breakfast?" Nana asked refilling Lambo's rice bowl.

"I'm not hungry mama." Yuri said with a weak smile. "Plus I'll be meeting someone for lunch today."

"Oh. Have fun then!" The older woman said smiling.

"I'm off mama!" Yuri said leaving the house.

"Be back soon!" Nana said waving her hand.

"Bring grape candies for me mama!" Lambo shouted waving at his mama.

"Hai!"

.

.

.

At XXX restaurant, a handsome young man with cherry red hair that had been gelled back perfectly was peacefully sipping on his cup of piping hot chocolate. He was wearing a black Armani suit and a maroon button down shirt. Men and woman alike were stealing glances of the handsome man until their attention was diverted towards the reception of the restaurant.

A girl no older than thirteen with a prosthetic right leg wearing baggy old clothes was fighting with the manager.

"I cannot allow a brat like you to enter!" The manager yelled before pointing at the girl's clothes. "Your clothes look like they were bought at the flea market."

Yuri gritted her teeth. "Are you kidding me? What is wrong with my clothes old man?"

"Why you!" The manager grabbed Yuri by her scarf and was about to slap her when a hand stopped him.

The manager turned back and was faced with an angry looking redhead who would not hesitate to wipe him from the face of the earth.

"Don't even try…" The man growled nearly breaking the manager's hand.

"I-I'm s-sorry sir!" The manager squeaked and ran away to the kitchen.

"Took you long enough. Rudolph." Yuri huffed fixing her plain white scarf.

"Milady" Rudolph greeted kneeling on one knee and bowed his head in respect.

.

.

.

"So why did you want to meet me?" Yuri asked munching on her french-fries.

"Milady you should not talk while eating" Rudolph said wiping Yuri's face with a napkin.

"Stop babying me and answer my question" Yuri pouted back.

Rudolph sighed and straightened his back.

"I'm here to check on you by master's orders." Rudolph said. "He has given me the liberty to take you back with me if I feel that you are not faring well"

"What! Are you serious!" Yuri said slamming her fist on the table. "That old geezer…. How dare he interfere in my personal life"

"Actually, he has every right to do so. After all he is your legal guardian till you are deemed an adult. It's a surprise that he still hasn't sent kidnappers to kidnap and bring you back home." Rudolf said, his forest green eyes dead serious.

Yuri huffed and leaned back on her chair and took a sip of her Darjeeling tea.

"I have been informed that you are living with the Sawada Family which is related to the mafia after your money bag was stolen by a thief disguised as a guide. You nearly drowned thanks some crazy girl called Haru Miura, were almost raped by two ruffians while trying to look for your father's locket before Hibari Kyoya saved you." Rudolph said nonchalantly, flipping the pages of his ink black diary, which appeared out of thin air.

Yuri almost choked on her drink.

"How do you know that!" she half yelled.

"I have my connections." Rudolph replied monotonously and transferred his fries onto Yuri's plate. "You should eat more Milady. You are starting to resemble a stick."

"Does dedushka know about this?" Yuri asked nervously taking a bite of her French fries.

Rudolph nodded and turned to a page of his diary.

"You have given him a record thirty heart attacks per day."

Yuri sweatdropped. "Is he okay?"

"Yes. Never better.."

"Okay…"

"How long are you going to stay here?" Yuri asked playing with her fries.

"About a week perhaps." Rudolph said. "I'll be evaluating you."

Yuri sighed before asking. She could never win against Rudolph.

"Where are you staying?"

"I'm staying at xxx hotel. Feel free to visit me anytime Milady." Rudolph said asking the waiter for the bill.

"Also. I heard that you are burning all the gifts master sent you in order to roast some marshmallows." Rudolph had a stern look on his face. "You should not do that. And please wear clothes befitting your status. You are a Morozkova not some roadside hobo for hot chocolate's sake. "

"Haha…" Yuri laughed nervously. 'Rudolph sure is scary.'

.

.

.

"I'll be taking my leave Milady" Rudolph did a ninety-degree bow.

"Oie, don't do that in public" Yuri said looking embarrassed at all the unwanted attention she was getting. "And stop calling me Milady. It is embarrassing…"

Rudolph looked up, a teasing smile playing on his face.

"Then should I call you Ba…" Yuri who was flushing a bright red quickly cut him off.

"Mou, You know how embarrassed I'm of my first name!" Yuri said burying her face in her scarf. "Call me Yuri. Even Yurochka is fine…"

"But your first name is so cute. Just like you~"

"Hey, stop it!"

"Haha, as you wish Yurochka."

"That's better…."

YURI

When I returned home Tsuna was tending the wounds of a strange little Chinese kid whose head strangely resembled an egg.

"Ah, welcome back Yuri-chan" Tsuna greeted. He had a few scratches on his face.

"Yo!" I said removing my shoes. "Who is she?" I asked pointing at the kid.

"She is I-pin. She'll be staying with us." Tsuna said and placed the antiseptics back in the first aid kit.

"Oh. Hello I-pin" I greeted the little girl and handed her a chocolate bar.

"Xie, Xie" I-pin thanked and took the chocolate bar from me, a light blush playing on her face.

"My, aren't you a cutie!" I exclaimed clasping my hands.

I-pin turned a bright red before strange mahjong tile tattoos appeared on her forehead.

"Oh no!" Tsuna yelled. "The Pinzu Bomb has started its countdown!"

"Pinzu Bomb?" I said tilting my head in confusing.

"Move away Yuri-chan" Tsuna yelled grabbing I-pin and scurrying out of the house.

"Tsuna-kun what's the matter?" I asked.

"Get away Yuri-chan!" Tsuna exclaimed and threw I-pin high up in the air.

"I-pin" I yelled, a horrified look on my face. "Tsuna, why did you do that!?" I shouted grabbing Tsuna's shirt collar and started choking him.

"I-I c-can e-explain!" choked Tsuna.

 **Boom!**

"T-That" he said and fainted.

.

.

.

.

"I'm so sorry Tsuna-kun!" Yuri said hanging her head in shame.

"It's okay Yuri-chan. It's not your fault that you didn't know about I-pin's ability" Tsuna said waving the matter off.

"If you say so.." Yuri said burying her head in her scarf.

"Dinner is ready everyone!" Nana shouted.

"Coming mama!" Yuri answered and went down with Lambo and I-pin in tow.

Tsuna sighed and stood up from his chair before tracing his fingers on his neck where Yuri had touched him.

"Yuri-chan's hands were really soft." Tsuna blushed and shook his head in denial.

'Stop acting like a creep Tsuna!" he thought and scolded himself in his mind.

"Oho. I didn't know you were a masochist Dame-Tsuna" smirked Reborn sipping on his twentieth cup of espresso.

"Hie! Reborn, I'm not a masochist!"

"You sure~?" teased Reborn.

"I'm going down for dinner" Tsuna said and went down for dinner with a bright red face.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"I'm going down for dinner" Tsuna said and hurried down to the kitchen.

Reborn smirked and took out a file from thin air (ya know Reborn and his magic tricks)

 **Morozkova** was written in big bold letters.

He looked through the file before sighing and placing it back. There was not much he knew about Yuri's personal details other than the fact that she was the daughter of a British woman named Mabel Docras and her Russian husband Yurochka. N. Morozkov, a farmer of some sorts.

He had somehow managed to get his hands on some pictures of her dead parents and to say that her father reminded him of someone whose portrait is kept in a room dedicated to the First Generation Guardians of the Vongola would be a huge understatement.

'I wonder if she has 'that' kind of flames'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"You know it's not nice to stare at someone sleeping," Yuri stated blinking her big baby blue eyes owlishly at the blonde stranger who dare disturb her 'beauty' sleep.

"I-I a-am sorry!" the blonde stuttered nervously, his cheeks reddening a little.

"Mmm" Yuri nodded and stood up.

"Reborn who is this blonde who smells of horses" Yuri asked rubbing her eyes and letting out a yawn.

"This is Dino Cavallone. An old student of mine and also the boss of the Cavallone Familglia in Italy."

"Oh.." was Yuri's genius reply. "Welcome to Japan Dino."

"Thank you.." Dino said nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry again for disturbing your sleep."

"No problem." Yuri said fixing her stray bangs and went into her 'hobo' mode.

"Why?" Dino trailed.

"Why what?" Yuri asked.

"Why do you hide your eyes? They are really pretty…" Dino mumbled the last part.

"It's a style statement." Yuri replied nonchalantly, leaning against the wall and putting on her earphones and started playing a random song.

"Hey, Reborn who is that girl" Dino asked pointing at Yuri who was busy in her own little world.

"That's Yuri, Yurochka for short. She is a Russian paying guest who was taken in by mama a few days ago."

Timeskip~

 **YURI**

"Reborn! What did you do now?!" Tsuna yelled barging in the room.

The two men in black glared hard at Tsuna, who in turn squeaked like a little girl and fell on the floor.

"They're in the house too."

"We've been waiting" Reborn said turning to Tsuna.

"Yo Tsuna!" I greeted.

"Yuri-chan. Reborn, what is this?"

"Yo, head of Vongola." The blonde guy, Mino or something spoke up and turned his black leather chair in a dramatic way.

'Ugh, drama queen' I thought rolling my eyes.

"I'm the Tenth Generation boss of the Cavallone family. My name is Dino." Mino… no Dino introduced.

"Cavallone… As in the mafia!" sputtered Tsuna. Dino mock glared at Tsuna, which caused the latter to almost piss in his pants.

Dino started laughing and stood up from his seat and went towards Tsuna.

"You have no aura. You don't look daring. You have no drive, and there is no anticipation about you." Dino said in a serious tone.

"Your legs are short, too. You have no money and no power." Reborn piped in mercilessly.

"He looks unlucky too. He has zero talent as a boss." Dino said making Tsuna blush hard in embarrassment

"Hey, stop bullying Tsuna-kun you pedo!" I yelled getting up from bed. "He should not be hearing such harsh words from a guy who was staring at a sleeping me."

"I-I'm not a p-pedo!" Dino protested looking scandalized.

"Yuri-chan…" Tsuna trailed, looking at me like I was some angel sent from heaven.

"Don't worry Tsuna-kun, I'll always have your back" I assured giving him a thumbs up and a toothy smile.

"Reborn! Who are these guys?" Tsuna asked sounding a little confident.

"Dino is your senior pupil" Reborn said.

"Senior pupil?"

.

.

.

"I said a lot of harsh things, but don't take it badly, Vongola tenth" Dino apologized. "Before I met Reborn, I had no talent for being a boss."

"Before meeting Reborn? Does that mean…..? I trailed.

"Before I came here, I was training Dino to become a mafia boss." Reborn admitted.

"Oh.."

"Reborn's lessons were no easy tasks. There were many times I thought I'd die." Dino said 'reminiscing' his days with Reborn 'fondly'. "Thanks to him, I'm now a boss of 5,000 families.

Tsuna who was sitting beside me paled considerably. I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Tsuna-kun." I assured.

"Thank you, Yuri-chan" Tsuna said sounding relieved.

"Yuri-nee!" I-pin cried from downstairs. "The Broccoli monster is chasing me!"

'Lambo…'

"I'm going down Tsuna-kun. Tell me if the pedo bullies you (Hey I'm not a pedo!)." I said excusing myself.

 _ **In the living room~**_

Lambo was chasing I-pin with his pink mini grenades.

"Yuri-nee!" Relief washed over I-pin's face when she saw me. She quickly hurried towards me and hid behind my leg.

"Broccoli monster is scaring me!" I-pin complained.

I looked at Lambo with a disapproving look.

"Lambo-chan, you should not tease I-pin-chan" I chided.

"B-But mama!" Lambo protested.

"No buts." I said firmly. "Now be a good boy and say sorry to I-pin-chan"

"Ok…" Lambo said and returned the pink grenades back into his Afro.

"I'm sorry I-pin…" Lambo apologized.

"It's okay…" I-pin said, accepting Lambo's apology.

And just when I thought all was okay between the two, Lambo smirked taking out his grenades and charged towards I-pin who rushed upstairs towards Tsuna's room shouting.

"Broccoli monster is scary!"

"Lambo!" I growled pinching the bride of my nose, and followed the two upstairs.

.

.

.

"And then Dino-san jumped out of the window and destroyed the two grenades like this" Tsuna said making wild gestures with his hands. "He's really cool…."

"Is that so?" Yuri chortled picking the grocery bags from the counter.

"Yes. I wish I could be like him" Tsuna trailed taking a bag from Yuri.

"You don't need to be like him Tsuna-kun. You're perfect." Yuri said smiling.

"Really…." Tsuna asked blushing in embarrassment.

"Yup" Yuri said. "Ne, Tsuna-kun let's make a detour to the ice-cream store"

"But I didn't bring any extra money" Tsuna said showing his empty pockets.

"It's okay Tsuna-kun. It's my treat." Yuri assured. She was lucky that Rudolph had made (forced) her keep at least one credit card with her.

"But Yuri-chan…"

"C'mon loosen up a bit," Yuri said throwing an arm over Tsuna. Good thing she had worn sneakers with heels. (Yuri is shorter than Tsuna by half a head)

Tsuna sighed. "Okay, lead the way"

"Aye, aye Captain!" Yuri mock saluted and led Tsuna to the nearest ice-cream shop.

"Yuri chan" Tsuna said nervously glancing at the girl.

"Yes" Yuri said taking a lick of her vanilla cone.

"Why did you come to Japan?" Tsuna asked a little confidently.

"I simply felt like it." Yuri answered.

"Felt like it?" Tsuna said sounding confused.

"Yes, I don't know why but I had this sudden feeling that I should go to Japan. I know that I always say that I came to Japan to get away from my overprotective grandpa, it's not completely a lie because I love my dedushka no matter how much he coddles me, but…. I don't know… I still don't know why I came to Japan" Yuri answered honestly. "Maybe it's because of that dream…"

"Dream?"

"I had a strange dream before coming to Japan. I saw my papa in it.." Yuri said smiling ruefully "He told me how much he and mum miss me, and mentioned some ring and Japan. I don't remember the dream that clearly, but I guess the dream led me to Japan."

"Well I'm glad that you came to Japan" Tsuna admitted rubbing the back of his neck. "I got to meet you.."

"Mou, Tsuna-kun thank-you" Yuri said, sounding touched.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

That night the Sawada household had a 'normal' dinner. Well, if you consider Godzilla… no I mean Enzo aka Dino's monster.. pet turtle eating the bathtub like a cracker and almost the entire house normal…. Then yes, dinner was quite normal… (insert Yamamoto's laugh)

.

.

.

"I'm leaving for school!" Tsuna said opening the front door

"Wait, Tsuna-kun!" Yuri shouted coming out from the kitchen. "I'm coming too"

"Huh?" Tsuna said

"I need to buy some candies for Lambo and I-pin from the new candy store that just opened near your school." Yuri said smiling warmly. "I can come with you right?"

She was looking extra cute thanks to the snowflake shaped hair clips that clipped her bangs sideways and revealed her warm baby blue eyes. She did this on Nana's insistence.

"S-Sure, why not" Tsuna stuttered, blushing a little.

"Okay, give me a minute" Yuri said and put on her blue sneakers hurriedly

'Yuri-chan is looking really beautiful… Oie, brain stop! You like Kyoko-chan remember!'

"We're leaving!" Tsuna and Yuri said.

To their surprise Dino's men were standing outside the house.

"Good morning, Vongola Tenth and his future wife." Dino's right hand man, Romario greeted.

"Yuri-chan is not my future wife!" Tsuna spluttered, looking red like a tomato.

"But a beauty like Miss. Yurochka is really suited to become the future wife of the Vongola tenth."

"Tsuna-kun's right, I'm not his future wife." Yuri said nonchalantly, "He likes Sasagawa Kyoko."

"What a shame then." Romario trailed, "Would you consider being the future wife of our boss then?"

"Oie Romario, stop taking nonsense!" Dino shouted coming out of the house with Reborn.

"Yea, who would marry a clumsy pedo like him" Yuri said furrowing her brows.

"Hey, I'm not a pedo!" Dino wailed before turning to Romario. "I didn't ask for a pickup"

"No one's here to pick you up, boss" Romario said, "We just happened to end up here, after we wandered around"

"From the hotel in front of the station, eh?" Dino chuckled.

"Good morning, tenth!" Gokudera called out.

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna said, surprised at the bomber's sudden appearance.

"I woke up early, and as I wandered around, I just happened to end up here." Gokudera said smiling.

"Morning, Hayato-kun" Yuri greeted.

"Morning, Yuri-chan," Gokudera greeted back. The two were on friendly terms thanks to their common love for music.

"Did you try the piece I gave you?" Yuri asked.

"Yes. It was really beautiful," Gokudera said. "I'd like to have a duet with you one of these days."

"Me too" Yuri said smiling, her baby blue eyes twinkling.

"Tsuna-san" Haru appeared out of nowhere and pushed Yuri to the side. "When I was wandering around, I ended up here too!"

"Oie, why did you push Yuri-chan like that?" Gokudera yelled at Haru and the two engaged in a little fight of their own.

"She is really hyper" Yuri whispered to Tsuna while rubbing the sore spot on her head. The push had caused her to bang her head on the wall.

"Are you okay Yuri-chan" Tsuna asked sounding worried.

"I'm okay Tsuna-kun" Yuri said waving the matter off.

"Morning!" Yamamoto greeted "What are you guys doing?"

"Yamamoto too?" Tsuna said, becoming more confused with every passing second.

"Hello Hurricane bomb" Dino said looking at Gokudera.

"You're bucking horse Dino" Gokudera said glaring at Dino.

"Look, we're getting late for school, so let's go" Tsuna said dragging Gokudera. He didn't want his friend fighting Dino and starting a fight. Hibari would bite him to death if he were late for school!

So the little group quickly went on their way to the school (and one to the candy store)

"So that's Tsuna's family." Dino said "They're still kids"

"It seems that you are interested." Reborn said.

"I guess" Dino said. "Yuri is the one who piques my interest the most"

"Me too." Reborn admitted. "Also, I've a feeling that she has 'that' kind of flames."

"Really!" Dino said sounding surprised. "That does not matter much though. The most important part of a family is trust."

"If I don't see that. I won't consider them, no matter what kind of flames they have."

"Then, do you want to test them?" Reborn said smirking.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yuri-chan, did you hear what Gokudera-kun said. Seems like Dino-san is a really cool guy." Tsuna said turning to the short Russian girl.

"Yes, I did" Yuri said.

"Tsuna, did you do your homework?" Yamamoto asked.

"I forgot!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Me too, let's get scolded together!" Yamamoto said laughing.

"Yamamoto is extremely optimistic" Yuri chuckled.

"He sure is…." Tsuna trailed, laughing nervously.

Suddenly a red sports car zoomed in and dragged Tsuna with it.

"Tsuna-kun!" Yuri shouted grabbing Tsuna leg, but ended up getting dragged with him.

.

.

.

 _ **YURI**_

"Oie, pedo what is the meaning of this!?" I yelled as Romario helped me come out of the car.

"Dino-san why did you do this!?" Tsuna cried.

"Sorry, sorry. I was just testing your family" Dino apologized sheepishly.

"Testing?"

"There's no thing as the Momokyokai. I just wanted to see if they'd try to help you" Dino said.

'Momokyokai? That sounds familiar…' I thought

"It's rare to see a family that thinks of their boss so much."

"No they're not my family. They're just friends" Tsuna said, happy that his friends care about him so much.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you" Reborn said smirking "The Momokyokai is a real yakuza that's based in this town"

"What the hell?! So that means that those two really went after them" Dino said sounding surprised.

"Now I know why it sounded so familiar" I interjected "Mister Tall and Shorty belonged to the Momokyokai"

"Mister Tall and Shorty?" Tsuna said turning to me.

"Mmm. They were a really stupid duo that tried to rape me few days back," I said ignoring the shocked look on both Tsuna and Dino's face.

"R-Rape!"

"Yea, but don't worry I took care of them. Plus Kyoya-kun came at the right time and bit the two to death" I said smiling nonchalantly.

"But, what were you thinking Reborn?" Dino said, "This isn't an opponent that those two kids can take on. Geez, why do you always go to the extreme?"

"That's right! What if something happens to the two of them?" Tsuna added in.

But Reborn was fast asleep, and there was a cute air bubble blowing from his nose.

"This is no good…" I trailed.

"He fell asleep! Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" Tsuna said rushing to the Momokyokai hideout with Dino in tow.

"Wait for me Tsuna-kun" I said picking my walking stick from the ground and followed Tsuna.

.

.

.

"It's so spooky" Yuri said looking around the Momokyokai hideout.

"That's Yamamoto's bag! They're really here!" Tsuna said pointing Yamamoto's bag that was lying on the floor near a door.

"Let's go" Dino said and opened the door.

"Huh?"

The situation inside the room was the complete opposite of what Tsuna was thinking.

The members of the Momokyokai were lying 'dead' on the floor. Yamamoto was asking an unconscious man who looked like he had a pretty good beating about Tsuna and Yuri's location and Gokudera was choking a man and trying to get information out of him.

"They've beaten them?" Tsuna yelled.

"The Tenth! Yuri! You're all right!" Gokudera exclaimed, his green eyes sparkling as he threw the man he was choking a second ago to the side.

"You seem well" Yamamoto said smiling.

"Umm..Yeah" Tsuna said.

"These guys really are something" Dino said turning to Tsuna.

"Yeah.."

"What the hell are you brats doing?"

"Oh! Hi, Mister Tall" Yuri said waving at the tall man wearing a purple shirt.

"W-What the hell are you doing here!" Mister Tall choked.

"Oie, Bunta do you know that girl?" The boss of the Momokyokai asked turning to his subordinate.

"B-Boss, that girl over there is that demon Hibari's lover!" Mister Tall squeaked, "He'll annihilate us if something happens to her!"

"Hey! I'm not Kyoya-kun's lover!" Yuri said pouting, but her protest fell on deaf ears.

"See, she even calls him by his first name!" Bunta aka Mister Tall exclaimed.

"But they have insulted us!" A member interjected.

"They need to be punished!"

"We can just leave the girl be and deal with the other brats," A member suggested.

"Yea!"

"I guess there is no other way" Yuri said fixing her peachy pink scarf.

"Let's beat the hell out of these guys!"

* * *

"Haha Yuri-chan is really good at fighting" Yamamoto said slinging his arm around Yuri's shoulder.

"Hehe, but it was not as good as Tsuna-kun. It was extremely cool when he transformed into the Hulk" Yuri giggled.

"Yuri-chan!" Tsuna exclaimed looking embarrassed.

"I understand now," Dino said looking at them, "I can leave Tsuna to you guys."

"I don't need you to tell that. I'll always protect, and be the right hand man, of the Tenth." Gokudera said.

"Well, it's good that you weren't hurt" Yamamoto said looking at Tsuna.

"Mmmm. I'd have made living popsicles out of those Momokyokai thugs, if something were to happen to you" Yuri said, not noticing the shared looks Reborn and Dino were giving her.

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto and Yuri-chan" Tsuna trailed looking at his friends.

"Then. I'll be leaving" Dino said getting up from his seat.

"Huh? Already?" Tsuna said.

"I'm busy with my work as boss, too" Dino said.

"Dino-san, Why did you decide to become a boss?" Tsuna asked.

"It's because I care for my family." Dino said. "I thought that, If I could, I should protect them"

"You're really honorable Dino Cavallone" Yuri said nodding her head.

"Huh, you think so?" Dino said looking at Yuri, "Thanks"

"Tsuna, I can trust in you" Dino said turning to said boy.

"Dino-san…" Tsuna trailed.

"Well then, Enzo should say…" Dino said before tripping on thin air and fell downstairs.

"Dino/Dino-san!" Yuri and Tsuna shouted at the exact same time.

Tsuna too tripped on thin air but instead of falling downstairs, he accidently pushed Yuri, who fell on top of Dino.

Well, she did more than just fall on top of him i.e. they 'kissed'.

"Yuri-chan!" Tsuna shouted

"My, Yuri-chan I didn't you liked Dino-kun" Nana said, giggling like a schoolgirl as she came out from the kitchen.

Both Yuri and Dino were blushing hard. Yuri was quick to withdraw her head and looked away in embarrassment.

"Damn pedo, you took away my first kiss!" Yuri yelled wiping her mouth as she stood up.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Dino stuttered, still fazed by the turn of events, though he had he admit that Yuri's lips tasted sweet, like peaches… Wait! What was he thinking?!

"Haha, Yuri-chan had her first kiss!" Yamamoto laughed, earning a hard glare from Yuri and Tsuna?

"Baka-Dino, Lambo-san is going to kill you!" Lambo yelled and charged at the older man.

"Kids, It's almost dinner! And Hayato-kun and Takeshi-kun can stay for dinner too" Nana said.

"Thank you, okaa-sama!" Gokudera said.

"Haha sounds good!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Dino-san, are you going to stay with us tonight?" Tsuna asked, his disappointment about the kiss well masked.

" I guess. Mama's cooking is really good." Dino said, struggling with Lambo.

"Dinner won't be for a while though" Reborn said smirking.

"What do you mean?..." Yuri asked having overcome her embarrassment, but soon was cut off by Godzi.. no I mean Enzo who broke the bathroom door.

"Oh shit! I forgot Enzo in the bathroom!" Dino cursed.

"You good for nothing pedo! First you take away my first kiss, and now you forget your monster pet in the bathroom!" Yuri screamed running out of the house with Lambo and I-pin in her arms.

"Run Yuri chan!"

"Aah! Bucking bronco I'm gonna kill you!"

"Haha, Tsuna I didn't know you owed a Godzilla"

"Reborn, what are you doing on top of Enzo!"

* * *

From a distance, mirthful forest green eyes were looking at the group with amusement.

"I guess she is safe with them." Rudolph said scribbling something in his black notebook. "She really is her father's daughter…"

"What are you doing, herbivore" a voice called.

Rudolf turned around and was met with steely grey eyes of a certain Demon Prefect.

"You're Hibari Kyoya" Rudolph said calmly, not intimidated by dangerous young teen he had heard so much about.

Rudolph took a step towards Kyoya, who took out his tonfas.

"Thanks for saving Yurochka" Rudolph said patting Kyoya on the shoulder who growled dangerously at the contact.

"Yurochka?"

"Oh! You must know her by her first name… but Yurochka does not prefer her first name, then.." Rudolph trailed before looking at the prefect straight in the eye with a smile on his face.

"You must know her as Yuri then"

"Yuri? You mean the little animal?" Kyoya said, before glaring at the strange man who knew the little animal.

"Yes, the little animal" Rudolph chuckled. The strange/violent teen's vocabulary was really interesting.

"Who are you, and what business do you have with the little animal?" Kyoya growled.

"The name's Rudolph, and I'm Yuri's uncle from Russia" Rudolph lied effortlessly.

"Hhm" Kyoya nodded and retracted his tonfas. Something inside him was telling him that the man was telling him the truth… or at least half of it.

"Well then, I'll be taking my leave" Rudolph said, "Take care of the little animal for me, will you?"

"Hhn" was Kyoya's small reply.

"Thank you, till we meet again Hibari Kyoya" Rudolph said and made his black notebook disappear in thin air. "And, here take this"

Rudolph handed Kyoya a piece of folded paper.

"It has some interesting facts regarding the little animal" Rudolph winked.

Kyoya opened the folded piece of paper, and smirked/smiled when he saw what was written inside.

"So the little animal's first name suits her perfectly" Kyoya said looking up, but Rudolph was long gone.

Kyoya placed the piece of paper in his pocket and went on his way. Probably to beat up those Momokyokai goons who dare attack the little animal during his absence.

That night during the nine pm news, it was reported that there was a sudden attack at the feared Momokyokai hideout, and that Namimori Hospital was half filled with members belonging to the aforementioned Yakuza group.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"I wonder if the kids will like it?" Yuri said, looking at the bag of candies she was holding.

" **We love it mama/nee-chan"**

Yuri giggled at the thought of seeing her adopted son and I-pin happily munching on the candies.

"Well, I hope they like it .… Huh, what is Tsuna doing over there?"

"It's useless… I'm going to die soon!" Tsuna wailed pulling on his hair. Doctor Shamal was not at all interested in curing him; Reborn was passive to the whole situation, and was instead composing poems.

"Tsu?"

Looking up Tsuna was met with a familiar pair of bright baby blue orbs that were looking at him with concern.

"Yuri chan." Tsuna said standing up on his feet. There in front of him was Yuri holding a bag of candies and her walking stick.

"What are you doing here Tsu?" Yuri asked tilting her head cutely.

'Well, at least I get to see Yuri-chan before I die'

"I was just walking around" Tsuna said with a forced smile. He didn't want Yuri-chan to worry over a dame like him.

"You're lying" Yuri said bluntly, seeing through Tsuna's obvious lie, "And what are those strange skull-like tattoos on your body?"

"Huh, umm… these are nothing!" Tsuna exclaimed trying to hide the skull tattoos from Yuri.

" **That's so embarrassing. Even though you're short, you have the longest waist in you class!"**

"Huh? Did that tattoo just speak?" Yuri asked taking a step towards Tsuna to examine the tattoo, when all of a sudden Shamal came and grabbed her by her waist.

"Doctor Shamal!" Tsuna screeched.

"Hey, young lady. You're very beautiful. I'll smooch you!" Shamal exclaimed and made his disgusting kissing face.

"Oie, mister let go of me!" Yuri yelled trying to free herself from the older man's grip, whose hands were getting too close to her bottom.

"Hey, you. Don't get too close to Yuri-chan!" Tsuna yelled, glowering at Shamal, a faint orange color dusting his brown eyes as he made Shamal let go of Yuri.

"Why? This doesn't concern you," Shamal said looking down at Tsuna.

"It does!" Tsuna shouted, "Yuri-chan is a very special friend of mine, and I won't let you touch her!"

"Even though you'll die in five minutes?" Shamal smirked, showing Tsuna his watch.

"No way!" Tsuna yelled, his eyes looked ready to pop out any second.

"What do you mean Tsu will die in five minutes?!" Yuri said, glaring darkly at the pervy doctor.

"Oh, you didn't know doe eyes?" Shamal said referring to Yuri (Hey! My name is Yuri!), "Your little knight over here is going to die in five minutes."

"What!" Yuri shouted, turning to Tsuna, "Is this true Tsu?"

Tsuna hung his head low, his bangs to shadowing his eyes. "It is…"

"Let's make a deal then, I'll cure you if doe eyes lets me kiss her" Shamal said, smacking his lips.

"No! I won't let that hap.."

"I'll do it!"

"What! Yuri-chan, you don't have to kiss this man!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"I'm willing to do it for your sake, Tsu" Yuri said adamantly and turned to Shamal, "Oie, mister. Promise, that you'll cure Tsuna after you kiss me, and make the kiss quick"

"Ok, doe eyes!" Shamal said, proceeding to kiss Yuri in slow motion (You know, with the sparkly background and zoomed in pics of Shamal's 'ugly' lips).

" **I'll protect Yuri-chan with my dying will!"**

Tsuna shouted and punched Shamal straight in the face. The impact was so strong that the latter ended up banging his face hard against the wall.

" **I won't let pests like you touch Yuri-chan until I die!"** He yelled, his eyes burning with determination, and also the strange orange tint from earlier.

"Tsu.." Yuri trailed looking at the boy with awe.

'So, dame-Tsuna 'activated' his dying will without the help of dying will bullets' Reborn thought, smirking.

"Hey kid, what was that for!" Shamal yelled, rubbing his 'oh so precious' face.

"Tsu! Are you stupid! Now that mister will never cure you!" Yuri yelled, punching Tsuna lightly on his chest with her fists. Tears were starting to form at the corner of her eyes.

"You'll die now…hic… And it's all my fault.. hic…" Yuri mumbled, but it was loud enough for Tsuna to hear.

"It's not your fault Yuri-chan!" Tsuna exclaimed and engulfed the short Russian girl in his arms. "At least, I'm glad that you're here with me.."

" **That's so embarrassing and nice. This is the first time you've stood up on your own for someone you like"**

"Don't ruin our moment, stupid skull!" Tsuna said flustered, rubbing soothing circles on Yuri's back.

Yuri, who was still being hugged by Tsuna, turned to Reborn who was standing beside them.

"Reborn, please t-tell ..hic… that mister Shamal …hic…. over there to cure Tsu.." Yuri says giving her infamous kicked puppy look to Reborn.

"Please…" Yuri added with a pout, her big baby blue eyes were glistening brightly in the evening sun.

Looking at those big blue orbs of Yuri, Reborn for the first time in his life felt guilty. He quickly turned to Shamal and pointed his loaded Leon gun at the pervy doctor.

"Cure Dame-Tsuna. Quick." Reborn said… no threatened.

"Alright, alright," Shamal said nervously. "I was going to cure him anyways. It seems that I, myself don't like seeing doe eyes cry."

"Really Shamal-san! You'll cure Tsu" Yuri said, rubbing her eyes as she broke the hug.

"Yes, doe eyes" Shamal sighed.

"Thank you!" Yuri said with a bright close-eyed smile as sparkles and flowers formed around her. "You're the best!"

Had Shamal been a commoner, instead of being a professional hitman/doctor, he's sure that he'd have died by now thanks to Yuri's cuteness overload.

"It's okay doe eyes," Shamal laughs holding his nose to stop his nosebleed.

.

.

.

"We're home mama!" Tsuna and Yuri said at the same time as they enter the house.

"Welcome!" Nana said coming out of the living room. "Ara, where is Reborn-kun?"

"He said he had some business with his friend, Shamal. Don't worry mama, he said he'll be back in an hour or two." Yuri said, taking of her shoes and neatly placing them in the shoe rack.

"Oh" Nana turned to Yuri and with a smile said.

"Yuri-chan, your uncle is here to meet you"

"My uncle?" Yuri had a question mark above her head. 'Do I have an uncle?'

"Greetings Yurochka!" Rudolph said, coming out of the living room with a teacup in his hands. Today he is wearing a casual maroon shirt and black slacks. "I was waiting for you"

"Rudolph!" Yuri screeches, and points her finger at the man accusingly.

"Call me uncle Rudolph, you brat," Rudolph glowers darkly, making Yuri gulp nervously.

"Yes, u-uncle R-Rudolph!"

"Good" Rudolph says with a nod before turning to Tsuna who fidgets nervously under the older man's gaze.

"And you must be Sawada Tsunayoshi" Rudolph said with a smile, "Yurochka has told me a lot about you. Thanks for taking care of my precious niece"

"Y-You're w-welcome" Tsuna stutters.

"What are you doing here 'Uncle' Rudolph? I thought you were staying at your hotel" Yuri asked.

"I just wanted to meet you before I leave for Russia" Rudolph said nonchalantly, handing his now empty teacup to Nana.

"Wait! You're leaving?" Yuri said flabbergasted.

"Yes, I'll be leaving tomorrow" Rudolph said fishing his flight ticket from his pockets and flashed it to Yuri.

"Well, that's nice…." Yuri said nervously. She was worrying about Rudolph's verdict.

"If you don't mind, can I borrow Yurochka for a minute" Rudolph said looking at Tsuna who simply nods.

"Thank you" Rudolph said. "Yurochka, let's go for a walk."

.

.

.

"So. What have you decided?" Yuri asked looking up at Rudolph nervously.

"I've decided to let you stay with the Sawadas." Rudolph said.

"Really!" Yuri exclaimed jumping with joy.

"Yes" Rudolph chuckled and ruffled Yuri's hair gently.

"It seems like it was your destiny to come to Japan…" Rudolph mumbles, a warm smile gracing his lips.

"What do you mean by my destiny?" Yuri said, looking at Rudolph with her curious blue eyes.

"Nothing" Rudolph said, shaking his head, "You'll know when the time comes"

"Ok…"

"They're nice people… the Sawadas." Rudolph trails looking at the starry night sky.

"They are…" Yuri said, with a small smile.

"Though, I think it's better if you try to stay away from humans, if you don't want your identity to be revealed." Rudolph said seriously.

"It's okay. After all, the humans I'm acquainted with are not normal at all" Yuri giggled.

"Well, that's true" Rudolph said turning to Yuri. "But you maintain caution, Milady."

"I will. Rudolph" Yuri mock saluted, which prompted Rudolph roll his eyes.

"Also, I needed to give you this" Rudolph magically brought out a box wrapped in a baby blue velvet cloth.

"What's this?" Yuri took the box from Rudolph, and started inspecting it.

"This is an early birthday gift from your dedushka. He told me to give it to you, because he feels that you'd burn or destroy it, if it is delivered to you in any other way."

"Haha.." Yuri laughs nervously before looking at the box in her hands.

"I wonder what's in it?" Yuri said, shaking the box like an excited child.

"You can open it Milady" Rudolph motioned Yuri to open the box. The latter opened it quickly.

"It's beautiful!" Yuri exclaimed, taking out the beautiful diamond studded platinum bracelet.

"Well, I'm glad that you like it. Your dedushka will be pleased" Rudolph said, as he watched Yuri put on the bracelet. "Well then, I'll be taking my leave."

"Have a safe trip Rud" Yuri said smiling at the older man.

"It's been a while since you called me by my nickname, Milady" Rudolph said with a chuckle.

"Yes, It's been a while…" Yuri trails.

"Say goodbye to Miss Nana for me. She is a nice woman, reminds me of your own mother." Rudolph smiled ruefully.

"I know…" Yuri trailed.

"Till we meet again Milady…" Rudolph did a complete ninety-degree bow, and with that he disappeared in thin air.

"Till we meet again. Rud."

.

.

.

.

"Reborn, mind telling me why there are two girls unconscious on the floor." Yuri said pointing at the unconscious bodies of Kyoko and Haru. She had just finished taking a bath and was surprised to see the two girls lying 'dead' on the floor, when she accidently stepped on Haru's face.

"They had food poisoning. But don't worry Dame-Tsuna has gone out to bring the antidote with I-pin," Reborn said, not averting his gaze from his newspaper.

"Ok…" Yuri trailed sweat dropping. 'The people I live with are really strange.'

Yuri then picked up a sleeping Lambo from the table, and could not help but coo at his cuteness.

"Omo, he look's like a little angel," Yuri cooed, as she gently cleaned the stray bits of cheesecake from Lambo's face.

"You would make a fine mother in the future" Reborn remarked, looking up from his newspaper.

"Why, Thank you Reborn," Yuri said as she cradled Lambo in her arms.

She looked at the two unconscious girls and sighed.

"I hope Tsu brings the antidote quickly." She turned to Reborn. "Hey Reborn, what was the cause of their food poisoning."

"They just happened to eat some of I-pin's Gyoza buns. Those buns contain the essence of five million normal dumplings, and can be only eaten by those who've trained in Gyoza fist."

"Gyoza Fist?"

"Gyoza Fist is an ancient martial arts technique that is used by I-pin during fights."

"Oh…" Yuri scrunched her nose cutely, "The mafia world sure is strange."

"It is" Reborn smiled/smirked.

.

.

.

"They're awake!" Yuri exclaimed as she poured herself a cup of her favorite Darjeeling tea.

"Haru fell asleep," Haru said yawning.

I did, too" Kyoko said and turned to Tsuna, "I'm sorry Tsuna-kun, for falling asleep at your house like that."

"It's alright," Tsuna said. 'I'm just glad that both of them are okay.'

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, when did you get here?" Kyoko asked.

"Yo!" Yamamoto greeted, "I came here a while ago with Gokudera-kun"

"You don't need to answer for me, baseball freak," Gokudera grunted

"And you, Yuri-san?" Kyoko looked at the bright-eyed girl who was peacefully sipping on her cup of piping hot tea.

"I live with Tsu, so I was here all along." Yuri said nonchalantly.

"Hahi! The strange scarf girl lives with Tsuna-san!" Haru exclaimed and earned a glare from Gokudera and Tsuna? (Tsuna glared at Haru?).

"Are you and Tsuna-kun related?" Kyoko asked.

"No, I'm just a paying guest." Yuri said as she refilled her cup. "Mmm, This brand is pretty good"

"Hahi! Haru won't allow a girl to live with Tsuna-san!" Haru shouted and looked ready to pounce at Yuri.

"Haru-chan, don't overreact. Yuri-san is just a paying guest. Right?" Kyoko said looking at Tsuna. Was that a tinge of jealousy in her eyes?

"H-Hai" Tsuna sputtered. "Yuri-chan and I are just friends."

"Fine.." Haru huffed.

"You sure are popular Tsu" Yuri chuckled; her baby blue eyes were twinkling with mirth.

"Haha, that's not true, Yuri-chan," Tsuna said.

"Wow, that's a really beautiful bracelet you have there, Yuri-san," Kyoko exclaimed gesturing at Yuri's new bracelet.

"Oh, this?" Yuri held out the bracelet, "It's nothing much."

"Haha! Where did you get it from?" Haru exclaimed, "The little blue diamonds on it look so pretty."

"It's a gift from my grandpa, so I don't know where he got it from." Yuri said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Can I see it?" Kyoko asked.

"Sure, why not." Yuri handed the bracelet to Kyoko.

"This looks so real, as if it's made out of real diamonds."

"I think it is" Yuri interjected. "But I'm not quite sure. After all I'm no expert when it comes it precious jewelry."

"Mio Dio, this is the Frost Kiss bracelet!" Gokudera exclaimed, after taking a closer look at the bracelet. "I heard it was bought by someone a few weeks back for twenty million euros."

"Twenty million euros!"

"For a bracelet..?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"This is not a normal bracelet Dame-Tsuna. The Frost Kiss is a very special bracelet that was custom made by King XXX of XXX for his favorite daughter." Reborn said, "But for a dame like you, it's just a normal bracelet."

All eyes turned at Yuri, who was busy in her own little world, playing with the hem of her scarf. They stayed in silence for a while, before Yamamoto broke it.

"Haha, that means Yuri-chan's grandpa really loves her"

"You're so lucky, Yuri-san/scarf girl!"

"Yuri-chan must be really rich" Tsuna said, smiling sheepishly at the Russian.

"I'm not rich," Yuri said and pouted, "It's my grandpa who's rich."

Tsuna laughed nervously, "That means the same thing Yuri-chan."

.

.

.

Date- January 1 20XX

It was a special New Year morning in the Sawada Household. Lambo and I-pin were sipping on some warm cocoa and Reborn was busy doing his 'shady' business on the phone; Bianchi was watching some cheesy soap opera in the TV and Tsuna was helping Nana set up the table.

"It looks delicious kaa-san." Tsuna said as he placed the strawberry cake on the table.

"Really, well I'm glad you like it Tsu-kun," Nana smiled at her son.

"Mmmm, something smells delish," Yuri said rubbing her eyes as she entered the kitchen. She was still in her cute penguin themed pajamas and warm seal slippers.

"Good morning, Yuri-chan." Nana greeted.

"Morning mama," Yuri said as she looked at the table that was laden with all sorts of delicious food items. "Is there something special mama?"

"You didn't know Yuri-chan?" Tsuna cocked his head slightly to one side, "Today's New Year's Eve."

"Whoa, Really?" Yuri's eyes widened a little. "I didn't expect New Year to some so quickly."

"Haha, me neither." Tsuna laughed lightly.

"You should freshen up quickly Yuri-chan. Breakfast's ready." Nana said and shooed the little Russian girl to the bathroom.

.

.

.

"Happy New Year to everyone!" Nana clasped her hands, "May this year be better than the last one. I hope my Tsu-kun gets a girlfriend and brings at least forty in all of his tests "

"Okaa-san!"

"Haha, I'm just kidding Tsu-kun. Minna, let's start eating!"

"Yay!" I-pin and Lambo raised their fists in the air, and started chowing down on the delicious red bean soup.

"Mmm, This is delicious mama," Yuri complimented Nana.

"My, you're over exaggerating Yuri-chan," Nana said smiling at the younger female.

"This is the first time I'm having a Japanese New Year breakfast." Yuri said.

"How do you celebrate New Year in Russia, Yuri-chan?" Tsuna asked looking at Yuri.

"Nothing much, me and my dedushka have a small family picnic in the woods, and in the evening he gifts me a present."

"Oh. You must be missing your grandpa, ne?" Tsuna said.

"Kind of, this is my first New Year's Eve without him."

"Then you should call him up," Nana suggested.

"The thing is, I don't have his number." Yuri mumbled, playing with the mochi in her soup.

"It's okay Yuri-chan, at least we are here with you," Tsuna gave Yuri a thumbs up.

"Tsu… you're the best" Yuri giggled and playfully hit Tsuna on the back.

"Ow, Yuri-chan that hurt!" Tsuna rubbed his back.

"Hehe.."

"Oh, I almost forgot to give you guys your otoshi dama." Nana bumped her right fist on her left palm.

"Otoshi Dama?" Yuri cocked her head. "What's that?"

"It's like pocket money. The elders give it to kids on New Year's Eve," Tsuna explained. "With the money you can buy anything you want. I'm planning to buy a new game."

Nana started giving each of the kids (including Reborn and Bianchi) a white envelope.

"Here you go, Yuri-chan" Nana handed Yuri her otoshi dama.

"You didn't have to mama. You've already done so much for me," Yuri said and reluctantly took the otoshi dama from Nana.

"Of course I had to, it's a New Year tradition, Yuri-chan,"

"Well, thank you mama." Yuri said.

"My pleasure, Yuri-chan"

 **Ding Dong!**

"Huh? Who could it be?" Nana stood up from her seat and went to get the door.

"Ne, Tsu could you pass me the soy sauce."

"Sure Yuri-chan, here you go" Tsuna handed Yuri the soy sauce.

"Thanks"

"Yuri-chan!," Nana called out from the hallway, "There is a package addressed to you."

"Me?" Yuri placed her chopsticks on the table and went to the hallway.

"It's from my dedushka!" Yuri exclaimed and quickly opened the package. Inside the package was a beautiful furisode, straw slippers, white obi and a brand new plain white scarf.

"My, it's beautiful Yuri-chan" Nana exclaimed.

"But I don't know how to wear it," Yuri was smiling sheepishly.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Nana winked, "I'm sure you'll look beautiful in it, not that you are beautiful."

Yuri blushed a bright red, "Thanks for the compliment mama.."

.

.

.

.

 **TSUNA**

"Knock it off!" I muffled Lambo's mouth with my hand. Honestly this kid was too much. He was shamelessly asking the passerby's for otoshi dama, even though he already got one from kaa-san.

"Baka-Tsuna, let go of Lambo-san!" Lambo struggled in my grip.

"I will, if you behave properly!" I chided.

"Tsuna-kun, Lambo-kun."

"Huh" I turned around to see Kyoko-chan wearing a dark pink kimono.

"Kyoko-chan" I blushed. 'She's looking so pretty.'

"Happy New Year" Kyoko-chan greeted.

"Happy New Year." I greeted back. 'Why is Kyoko-chan here? Did she come to see me?'

"Onee-chan said this is the first time he's come over your house." Kyoko-chan said.

"Oh, I see… wait, onee-chan!?"

"Happy New Year!" Ryohei greeted.. no screamed in front of me. "My aspiration for this year is extreme!"

"Don't you mean "this year as well"?" I deadpanned.

"He says the same thing every year," Kyoko-chan said.

'Just as I thought'

"More importantly Sawada. Thanks for inviting me over for New Year's."

"Inviting?"

"Tenth! Happy New Year!"

"Tsuna-san, Happy New Year!"

"Yo, Tsuna"

Haru, Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun greeted as they came towards my direction.

"Kyoko-chan, that kimono is beautiful!" Haru exclaimed.

"No, Haru-chan, yours is much better." Kyoko-chan said.

"Not at all!" Haru giggled.

"So, why did you call us over to play?" Yamamoto asked.

"I don't remember inviting anyone" I said honestly.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake and Reborn dressed in traditional Japanese clothing; seated in a podium, emerged out from 'hell'.

"I see that you've all assembled." Reborn said, "We're about to begin the Vongola Ceremonial Family New Year Battle!"

"What is that?" I asked.

"Hey, you're opponents are here" Reborn said not minding me.

I turned around to see a big army truck coming towards our direction with Dino-san and his men onboard.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Dino-san shouted from the truck. "Everyone, hop on!"

"Dino-san?"

.

.

.

.

"Huh? Were are the others?" Yuri said as she came out of the house. There was no one outside the house, except for a big black car.

"Oh, Miss Yuri, There you are" Romario said as he came out the car.

"Romario? Have you seen Tsu?" Yuri asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes, I have" Romario nodded, "Mr. Reborn has asked me to come and take you to them."

"Oh… ok" Yuri said and went inside the car.

.

.

.

.

"The Cavallone Family has arrived," Dino said.

"Thanks for coming," Reborn said, he was still seated in his little podium.

"So this is your family." Dino took a look of Tsuna's 'family', "I see there are some new faces. Huh, where's Yuri chan?"

"Yuri-chan?" Tsuna said as he looked over his group. Realization hit him like a truck when he didn't see Yuri.

"Oh no! We forgot Yuri-chan!" Tsuna exclaimed. "She'll think that we ditched her!" 

"Don't bother that stupid little mind of yours, Dame-Tsuna. Yuri will be here in a moment." Reborn assured.

"Oh… thanks Reborn."

"This year's official Vongola Ceremonial Family New Year's battle will be interesting." Dino interjected.

"What is this Vongola Ceremony?" Tsuna asked turning to Reborn.

"It's a Vongola tradition- a battle between allied families- which shows each others enthusiasm for the New Year." Reborn explained.

"A battle! Don't tell me we're going to shoot guns at each other, are we?" Tsuna paled.

"Not at all. Representatives compete in New Year's themed to earn points towards the overall win"

"There's a very fancy reward for the victorious family." Dino said.

"I see. It's just a game." Tsuna sighed a breath of relief.

"But the losing side has to pay a fine of one hundred million yen." Reborn smirked deviously.

"WHAT!"

.

.

.

.

And so Tsuna's family kept losing and losing against Dino and his men… sigh~

'If we keep losing, Reborn will definitely make me pay the one hundred million yen!' Tsuna internally screamed.

"Tsuna" Dino called the younger male. "It may have been too hard on you, putting adults against kids. We should give you a handicap."

"Dino-san!" Tsuna looked at Dino gratefully.

"You have a point." Reborn turned to Dino, "So, let's discount everything so far."

"Yay!" Tsuna bounced happily in the air.

"This is taking a while, so whoever wins the next round wins the games." Reborn said ruining Tsuna's happy mood. "If you lose pay the one hundred million yen."

"Don't be unreasonable!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"I guess. He doesn't change his mind easily." Dino sighed.

"You're just gonna except this?"

"I'll add a bonus to this game, too" Reborn said smirking as he took out a remote from his sleeve and pressed the red button on it.

Again, from the ground emerged a bigger podium with a confused Yuri on it.

"Yuri-chan!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Yo, Tsu!" Yuri grinned. She was wearing a beautiful baby blue furisode with beautiful white snowflake patterns and a plain white scarf. Her hair was neatly tied in a cute space bun and her bangs were clipped to the side by two snowflake shaped hair clips. "What are you guys doing?"

"We were.."

"The winner will take Yuri as the grand prize." Reborn said cutting off Tsuna.

"What do you mean by taking Yuri-chan as the grand prize!" Tsuna screamed. "She's not a thing that you can just give away!"

"Tsu, come on! This sounds exciting!" Yuri smiled, "Plus, I'm sure you can beat Dino!"

"But, Yuri-chan!"

"No one's asking for your opinion Dame-Tsuna." Reborn glared, "A true boss will always protect his subordinates from danger. If you don't want Dino to take away Yuri, then you must face the task like a true Vongola boss."

"Reborn…" Tsuna clenched his fists; "I'll protect Yuri-chan like a true boss!"

Reborn smiled/smirked at his pupil, "Good"

"I'm so glad the match ended up in a draw." Tsuna sighed drying his wet clothes near the fire.

"Hehe, You looked so cool when you kicked the crocodile back in the water." Yuri handed Tsuna a dry towel. "I'm so honored that the awesome Sawada Tsunayoshi would fight such a big crocodile for me."

"It was nothing.." Tsuna mumbled, his cheeks reddening a little.

"Tsuna-san!" Haru exclaimed and pushed Yuri, "Haru will dry your hair."

"Haru! Don't push Yuri-chan like that!" Tsuna chided and looked over at Yuri's direction.

"Yuri-chan, are you ok…"

Tsuna's blood ran cold when he saw Yuri in the arms of the great 'demon' himself.

"Thanks for breaking my fall, Kyoya-kun" Yuri smiled up at the prefect.

"Hhm"

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna shuddered in fear of the demon prefect. 'Please don't hurt Yuri-chan!'

"So, what brings you here?" Yuri asked wriggling out of Kyoya's grip. If Kyoya was disappointed by the sudden loss of warmth coming from the little animal, he hid it well under his cold demeanor.

Kyoya said nothing and handed Yuri a blue box with a small sticky note attached on the side.

"What's this…." Yuri's eyes widened when she read what was written on the sticky note.

"How did you know?" Yuri asked looking up at the taller male, surprise and happiness evident in her eyes.

"A redheaded Herbivore told me." Kyoya said smiling genuinely (OMG! Is the world ending!) and ruffled Yuri's hair.

"Thank you so much Kyoya-kun!" Kyoya was taken aback when Yuri pulled him in a tight hug. For such a small animal, she sure was strong.

Everyone around the duo paled considerably. Some had their mouths agape while some were praying to God for Yuri's safety.

"Can I open it?" Yuri asked breaking the hug, her eyes twinkling in anticipation.

"Hhm"

Yuri wasted no time in opening Kyoya's gift.

"OMG, This is so cute!" Yuri gushed hugging the cute stuffed Yeti in her arms. "This the best birthday gift ever! Thanks a bunch Kyoya-kun!"

"Birthday!" Tsuna exclaimed looking shocked. "Today is your birthday Yuri-chan!?"

"Yup!" Yuri looked at Tsuna and said.

"No one asked, so I didn't bother telling. Plus, everyone was so hyped up about New Year that I myself forgot about it until Kyoya-kun reminded me about it."

"But Yuri-chan" Tsuna wailed, "If you had told us that it was your birthday, then we could have arranged something for you."

"There's no need for that Tsu, you and Mama have already done a lot for me." Yuri said smiling warmly at the boy. "It's more than I could ever ask for."

"Yuri-chan…"

"I'm gonna name him Hi-mon!" Yuri exclaimed happily and turned to Kyoya. "You like it Kyoya-kun?"

"Hhm"

"Yay! I knew you'd like it!" Yuri said.

'How can she even understand him!? All he is saying is "Hhm"' was what many were thinking at the moment.

.

.

.

That night Yuri dreamt of a skylark taking her on a trip to the clouds.

"Best Birthday Ever…" Yuri mumbled in her sleep as she clutched her Hi-mon tightly in her arms.

.

.

.

.

 **I'm so happy** **a big warm thanks to all those who have read this stupid little fanfic of mine. Words can't describe the happiness that I'm feeling right now. Also, we now know that Yuri is not exactly human… khu,khu….**


	7. Omake

_**Omake: The Prince and The Pauper?**_

7 years ago~

Prince Belphagor for the record had never been a fan of winters. Unlike his useless twin Raseil, Bel would rather practice target on the head butler inside the comfort of their castle than venture out in the chilly weather to drown the deadbeat maids in the nearby lake. So when his parents decided to have a little family vacation in Russia in the middle of December Bel was not the least bit pleased….haha.. Legend has it that the night before the Royal Family took off for Russia, agonizing screams of the newly recruited maids (who had been recruited a week after the old maids of the Royal family died mysteriously by drowning in the lake adjacent to the castle) could be heard from the Prince's room.

* * *

To simply say that Bel was bored would be an understatement. Being Royalty his parents the King and the Queen were invited to a boring diplomatic brunch with the President of Russia that seemed to stretch on forever. The "slightly eccentric" prince was more than willing to jump out from the window and venture into the nearby forest in search of a victim…. I mean a "new friend". Luckily no one noticed as the young prince sneaked out of the hotel and with no Raseil to disturb him (the older twin was down with a fever and currently resting at their Russian residence) it would be fairly easy for Bel to find his new prey-friend (haha, you see what I did there….no...sigh….).

* * *

Bel would never admit it out loud but he was lost. As fate would have it despite being a multitalented and bloodthirs*cough*handsome Prince Bel had a poor sense of direction and found himself lost in the densely vegetated forest. Tired of walking around aimlessly the young prince decided to rest under the shade of a magnanimous oak tree and wait for some useless peasant who worked for his family to come and fetch him.

"Are you ok?"

A soft voice called out in Russian. Bel (who was happily dreaming about new ways of torture) opened his eyes and to his surprise was greeted with the sight of big baby blues orbs with an icy blue tint. It was a little peasant girl who was probably smaller than Bel by a year or two. She was wearing a baby blue coat, white scarf and brown boots.

"What do you want peasant?" Bel questioned with an air of authority. 'How dare this peasant with beautiful eyes question me-wait what?'

"Peasant?" the little girl in confusion tilted her head to the side. "You must be mistaken my name is not peasant, It is Yurochka or Yuri for short."

Bel was dumbfounded. He wondered whether he should smile at the girl for being cute or kill her for being such an idiot peasant.

"What is your name?" Yuri asked as she eyed Bel's tiara curiously.

"I'm Prince Belphagor"

"Ah! So that explains the tiara" Yuri's eyes sparkled with mirth as she solved the mystery of the strange tiara boy (pftt).

"So Prince what are you doing here in the middle of the forest?"

"I could be asking you the same"

"Touché" Yuri showed Bel the small gunnysack that she was holding in her hand. "I was looking for some berries to make some jam for my dedushka."

"Guuuurrrrrrh"

Bel's tummy rumbled. The prince cursed himself mentally for not having eaten anything at the banquet.

"If you are hungry then you can have the berries" Yuri offered with a small smile, "I can make the jam some time later."

So there he was the future Varia Storm Guardian munching on some wild berries under the shade of an oak tree with a strange Russian girl as his company.

"What are you smiling at peasant?" Bel questioned as he caught Yuri smiling at him as he ate the last of her berries.

"Nothing, I was just fascinated by you" Yuri answered honestly, "This is the first time I'm meeting a real prince."

"Ushishishi~ peasants sure are funny"

"Say, Prince why are you hiding your eyes behind your bangs?"

"It is a style statement," Bel answered.

"Ohhhh…" Yuri nodded, "Hey, you are still yet to tell me what you are doing in the forest?"

"I was looking for a friend to play with" Bel half lied.

"I can be your friend!" Yuri interjected.

This caught Bel by surprise. For the first time in his life someone had offered to be his friend and that someone was pretty cute too.

"Ushishishi~ you are one strange peasant" Bel laughed as genuinely as he could.

"My name is Yuri" Yuri corrected, "Honestly you have a memory of a goldfish Bel."

"So are we friends?" Yuri held out her hand, a smile gracing her lips.

"Ushishishi~ Friends!"

The newly christened friends talked on for hours and hours about things ranging from Yuri's overprotective but loving dedushka to Bel's useless twin. Through their conversation Bel found out that Yuri was extremely talented for someone of her age and was currently in her second year at a university. Yuri also showed Bel her prosthetic right leg and her father's precious locket.

"Yurochka Nikolai Morozkov" Bel eyed the engraving on the beautiful locket curiously, "So you are named after your father."

"Not exactly" Yuri answered fiddling with the hem of her coat. "My middle name is Yurochka"

"Then what is your first name?"

Yuri blushed a bright red that made Bel smirk. 'She looks even cuter when she is blushing.'

"It is embarrassing"

"You won't tell your friend Yuri?"

"Urhhhmm"

"Let us make a deal then" Yuri looked up to face Bel, "I'll show you my eyes and you'll tell me your first name."

Yuri hesitated for a moment before nodding her head and mouthing a soft ok.

Yuri motioned Bel to bring his ear closer to her. The prince stooped down to Yuri's level.

"My name is XXXXX*"

"Ushishishi~ what a cute name. It is just like you. "

"Don't tease me Bel"

"Now you must complete your part of the deal"

"Ushishishi~ Alright"

* * *

Timeskip cuz I can't describe Bel's eyes nya~

* * *

"Your eyes are beautiful Bel" Yuri had little sparkles in her eyes.

"Ushishishi~ you think so"

Yuri nodded and in a rueful tone said, "They remind me of my late mother's eyes"

"Though I think that your eyes are more beautiful than mine Princess" Bel added (According to him a Princes friend could only be a Princess).

"Aww, thanks Bel" Yuri smiled cutely at her new best friend.

Bel literally wanted to kidnap Yuri right there, fly off to his kingdom, marry her and maybe (most probably) lock her up in a castle so that he could have her all to himself.

"Princess I-"

"My lady!"

Before Bel could propose the idea of eloping to Yuri he was cut off by a males voice.

"Oh, Rudolph!"

From afar Bel could see a figure of a handsome redhead man rushing towards their direction.

"My lady where were you!" Rudolph questioned sternly though there was a hint of relief in his tone.

"I was talking to my new friend Bel" Yuri chirped happily as she showed off her friend to Rudolph. "He is a real prince Rud!"

"If I am not wrong you are prince Belphagor of XXX country" Rudolph said.

"You know him Rud?" Yuri asked.

"Yes my lady, master Belphagor's family is looking around for him frantically. I suggest that we go and return the prince back to his family."

* * *

So Rudolph (much to Bel's resistance to leave his princess) safely returned the prince to his family.

"I don't want to let you go princess" Bel stated.

"Me neither" Yuri said as she broke out from Bel's bone crushing bear hug.

"Don't worry Bel, as your first friend I promise you that we will meet again!" Yuri assured and proceeded to give Bel a soft kiss on the cheek.

The bloodthirsty prince blushed a bright red probably for the first time in his life.

In the background Rudolph smirked as he secretly took photos of the cute pair to show to his master.

"My lady it is time for us to leave now" Rudolph interjected and proceeded to pick up Yuri and give her a piggyback ride.

"Bye Bel! We'll meet very soon!"

"We will Princess Doe"

The following year Bel would go bonkers killing his entire family in the process and join the Varia while Yuri would complete obtain her PhD and work on getting her MD. The pair as promised did meet again after seven long years but that is a story for another time.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait! This year has been hectic and I had little to no time to work on this story. The next chappie is under construction and will be posted very soon!**

 **Lots of love~Ccla.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Namimori Children's Park~

"Ah! Isn't the day lovely Lambo-chan and I-pin-chan" Yuri exclaimed happily as she took a lick of her strawberry Popsicle.

"Hai Mama/Yuri-nee!" the two kids replied before going back to savoring their respective treats, banana crepe for Lambo and kulfi for I-pin.

'I wonder what the others are up to right now?' Yuri thought as she stood up from the bench and dumped her Popsicle stick into the nearby waste bin.

"Do you kids want to play in the park for awhile or return back home?" Yuri questioned as she picked up her walking stick from the ground.

"Play!" The two kids chirped in unison and Yuri could not help but smile at their cuteness.

"Ok then, I'll take a quick nap and after I wake up we'll go home. Deal?"

"Ok!" And off the two went to play at the swings with some other kids.

Yuri let out a quick yawn as she watched the two kids happily swinging and singing a song from their favorite cartoon show. Yuri felt her eyelids getting heavy and before she knew it she was out like a breeze and dozing peacefully on the bench clutching her walking stick like a teddy bear.

.

.

"Well that was refreshing!" Yuri said as she stretched her muscles.

"Lambo-chan, I-pin-chan it is time for us to leave now!" Yuri said as she rubbed her eyes sloppily.

When no prompt response came back, Yuri's eyes shot wide open, as they looked frantically all around the park in search of her two precious beans.

"Lambo-chan, I-pin-chan where are you!" Yuri cried as she shot up from her seat, walking stick close to her chest, as she feared for the worst.

"If you are playing a trick on me then please stop! Your Yuri-nee is scared!"

No Response …

"Lambo-chan! I-pin-chan!"

'Shit! How could I be so stupid!', Yuri cursed as the young Russian girl broke down into tears.

"Wahhh! This is all my fault!"

At the same moment from the depths of hell in the guise of a mole came an angel well known as Reborn in the sacred realm of the Mafia~(idk what I'm writing over here)

"Ciaossu Yuri!" Reborn greeted and a wave of relief washed over Yuri's face.

"Reborn!" Yuri exclaimed as she quickly scooped the said hitman in her arms and engulfed him in a tight hug, "I'm so glad that you are here!"

"What's the matter Yuri?" Reborn asked as he wiggled his way out of Yuri's bone crushing hug.

"Have you seen Lambo and I-pin?" Yuri asked frantically, "They were playing at the swings a while ago but now they are nowhere to be found!"

"Calm down Yurochka. I know where the two are" Reborn said calmly as he magically brought out a map of some sorts and handed it over to Yuri.

"What's this for?" Yuri asked as she eyed the map questionably.

"This is the map to Death Mountain. The cow brat and I-pin are there with Tsuna and the rest, but be caref-"

Before Reborn could finish his sentence properly Yuri took off in the direction leading to Death Mountain in search of the two kids.

'Lambo. I-pin. Your Yuri-nee is coming to rescue you!'

.

.

.

Death Mountain~

It was Dino's brilliant idea to collect firewood and burn it so that the smoke from the fire could serve as SOS and hopefully save them. So Tsuna along with the rest was busy collecting firewood.

From a distance Tsuna heard a familiar cry.

"Lambo! I-pin!"

"Mama Yuri/Yuri-nee!"

"Yuri-chan!"

"Yuri-san?"

The two kids sprinted towards the young Russian and tackled her into a hug.

"Where in the world did you two disappear? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"We're sorry!"

"Don't do this again!" Yuri said and embraced the two lovingly.

"Ano, Yuri-san" Kyoko said softly as she went up to Yuri. Said girl was busy brushing the dust off her clothes and fixing her scarf.

"Yes Kyoko-chan"

"I'm really sorry!" Kyoko exclaimed, "I heard that there was a super amazing cake shop here on top of the mountain. So I invited Lambo-chan and I-pin chan to come with us. I never meant to scare you."

"Haru is sorry too!" Haru said as she hung her head in shame, "I was the one who told Kyoko-chan about the cake shop."

"It's okay Haru and Kyoko-chan" Yuri smiled waving the matter off, "I'm just glad that the two were safe with you."

"About that" Tsuna said, "Yuri-chan do you know the way out of this mountain."

Yuri being a simple being gave the most straightforward answer.

"No"

Tsuna sighed big time before saying, "Guess we have to stick to Dino-san's idea now."

.

.

.

Yuri's P.O.V.

'How did we end up to this?!' I screamed internally as the forest fire surrounded us from all sides.

Quick Flashback~ (powered by TYL! Lambo)

 _ **So basically after collecting the firewood and piling them together we had no other option but to use Hayato-kun's dynamite sticks for fire (bless Alfred Nobel for creating them~) thanks to Dino losing his lighter somewhere.**_

 _ **Bianchi-nee was so pleased with Hayato-kun that she rushed to her brother's side to praise him, but alas! As fate would have it Hayato-kun on seeing his sister's face up close got ill and dropped all of his dynamites leading to a massive explosion. Add that and a frantic Lambo-chan aiming his pink grenades here and there, we ended up stuck in the middle of a forest fire.**_

 _ **~Fin~**_

"It's all over!" I heard Tsuna scream.

"Mama Yuri save Lambo san!" Lambo cried as he clutched onto my scarf.

"Yuri-nee. I-pin scared!" I-pin hugged my right leg as the little Chinese girl I had grown so fond to broke down into tears.

"Don't worry guys." I assured the kids, "Your Yuri-nee will do something!"

I picked the two kids in my arms and went towards Dino.

"Dino. Take care of the kids for me 'kay"

I handed the two kids to a confused Dino and headed towards the margin of the forest fire.

"Yuri-chan! Stand back or you'll get hurt!" Tsuna warned me.

"It's okay Tsu." I assured.

'It's now or never Yuri'

I took in a very deep breath, mind you an extremely deep breath...

" _ **ледяное дыхание ада! (Icy Breath of Hell!)"**_

.

.

.

" _ **ледяное дыхание ада!"**_

Yuri exhaled a snowstorm, a literal snowstorm! The petite Russian girl blew the snowstorm over the raging fire that came to a standstill in a blink of an eye.

"Well, that was quick" Yuri huffed as she fell on her knees breathing heavily. "Man, blowing off a forest fire sure is tiresome hehe…"

Yuri turned back and was greeted by some pretty amusing faces. Kyoko and Haru had fainted, Lambo and I-pin were looking at her with awe, Takeshi was smiling, Gokudera and Tsuna looked like their eyes would pop off any time. The only ones unfazed by the entire situation were Bianchi, Reborn and Dino who looked like they had just unraveled something very important.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Yuri asked as she tried standing up on her feet.

"Yuri-chan!" Tsuna rushed to Yuri's side and helped the girl maintain her balance.

"Thanks T-Tsu" Yuri said weakly. Her head was spinning like crazy and driving her nuts.

"You okay Yuri-chan?" Tsuna asked genuine concern laced in his tone.

"K-Kind of" Yuri said, "It's been a while since I used this technique"

"Hey Tsu.."

"Yes Yuri-chan"

"Let's have steak for dinner toni-"

THUD!

"Yuri-chan!"

The last thing Yuri remembered before her entire world went black was the frantic cries of her friends.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry for troubling you mama." Yuri apologized.

"Nonsense. It's not your fault that you got a heatstroke." Nana said as she handed Yuri a plate of freshly cut apples.

'A heatstroke?'

"Now I need to get going Yuri-chan. Eat the apples and make sure that you get plenty of rest." Nana packed up her bags and gave the little Russian a small peck on her forehead.

"Take care Yuri-chan"

"Yes. **Mamochka** …."

Not feeling hungry, Yuri placed the apples aside and leaned back on the stiff hospital bed. Luckily for Yuri, she was given a private room, which meant that there would be no one to disturb her peace….

"Yo, Yuri-chan"

It was Dino with Reborn nested peacefully on his head.

"Ah, Dino and Reborn" Yuri acknowledged as she motioned the Cavallone boss to come closer.

"I need to thank you and Romario for bringing me to the hospital."

"Don't mention it" Dino said as he ruffled Yuri's hair lightly.

"So what brings you two here?" Yuri asked.

"About that…" Dino trailed as his expression turned serious.

"Yuri-chan, do you know who M. Georgi is?"

"M. Georgi? Never heard of him. Why?"

"After what happened yesterday…" Dino trailed, "You know, when you used your snow flames to stop the fire at Death Mountain, we couldn't help but think that you were related to M. Georgi."

"Snow Flames?" Yuri sounded confused.

"Yuri, are you well aware of how the mafia operates?" Dino questioned.

"Of course. I was there when Reborn gave Tsuna a crash course about the mafia, Vongola and flame-"

Yuri paused. "So, you're telling me that I have flames"

"Yes, and not only that but you have the most mysterious flames of all." Dino explained.

"You mean the snow flames."

Reborn nodded, "From what we know the only person in history to possess snow flames was the First Generation Snow Guardian of the Vongola. Legend has it that only his descendants can harness the power of the snow flames"

The hitman produced a small photo from his pocket and handed it to Yuri.

"This is the photo of the portrait of Georgi that is kept in the Vongola Mafia Museum in Italy."

Yuri kept silent as she examined the photo from top to bottom before handing it back to Reborn.

"So Yuri." Reborn started, "Would you like to become a part of Tsuna's familia as his Snow Guardian?"

Reborn presented Yuri with a small box that contained a plain silver ring with the emblem of a snowflake engraved at its center.

"So. What is your answer Yurochka?"

.

.

.

Later that night..

"Hello Rudolph"

"Milady, how are you faring"

"Don't act like you know nothing Rud. I know you keep tabs on me everyday."

"Haha, Milady you are so humorous"

"M. Georgi…"

"…."

"Rud, you there?"

"Yes, Milady. Seems like you have found the reason for coming to Namimori."

"You could say so. Hot chocolate! Those dreams about papa make more sense then ever now"

"Have they found out?"

"No. They think that it is the power of my snow flames."

"Good. Though I find it funny that Georgi could not come up with a better name than snow flames for his powers."

"Ya..haha"

"Take care Milady. I have a feeling that a great evil is coming to grace Namimori with its presence."

"Yes Rud. Give my love to dedushka."

"Your wish is my command"

.

.

.

Hello my poor readers who have to read my painful story. Thank you for waiting! Today is the last day of my Summer Vacation and I'm not sure when I'll upload again(probably on my B'day)…meow…. I would love and love it if you guys leave a review or two. Also, Kokuyo Arc is up next….Muku-chan will be coming soon~

Lots of Love

Ccla~


End file.
